Le journal de Bella Swan
by SMlovers
Summary: Bella a aujourd'hui 15 ans, sa mère lui offre un journal intime ou elle écriras tout ce qui lui arrive. Quelque jours plus tard une tragédie arrive. Tout sont univers changeras elle décrit toute ses journées et se livre cœur et âme dedans . Qu'arriveras t'il a Bella suite a cette tragédie (Humain) p.s l'age vs comportement est voulu!
1. 15 septembre 2010

Journal de Bella Swan :

15 septembre 2010

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et Maman m'a offert ce journal elle m'a dit vue que j'aime écrire un journal est parfait pour noter tout ce qui me passe par la tête donc a tout les jours je vais t'écrire et te faire connaitre ma vie! Je suis si heureuse, je vais me présentée je m'appelle Isabelle Swan mais je préfère Bella et je viens d'avoir 15 ans aujourd'hui. Je suis petite, les cheveux et les yeux brun. Je suis une jeune fille calme maman dit que je suis trop calme comparativement au enfant de mon âge mais que ce n'est pas un défaut. Je ne suis pas une fille super sociale je pourrais dire un peu renfermée sur moi-même mais j'aime ma vie ainsi. Je vais te parler un peu de mes parents. Papa s'appel Charlie il est chef de police de forks une petite ville dans le Washington. Il grogne souvent mais il n'est pas méchant Maman l'aime beaucoup. C'est mon héros il arrête des méchants qui font du mal pour que tout les gens soit heureux. Maintenant Maman s'appel Renée c'est la meilleur maman du monde, elle est toujours la pour moi quand j'ai de la peine car les élèves de ma classe sont méchants elle me prend dans ses bras. Elle fait bien a mangé surtout pour le petit déjeuné elle me fait souvent des gaufres au chocolat j'adore sa. Voila ma famille je n'ai pas de frère ni de sœur maman dit qu'elle ne peut plus avoir de bébé. C'est pas grave j'ai un voisin très gentil il joue des fois avec moi sa maman l'appel Eddy il est petit avec les cheveux un peu orange avec du brun dedans je trouve sa drôle les mien sont juste brun. C'est mon seul ami a l'école personne ne joue avec moi. Eddy est mon voisin depuis 3 mois maintenant je suis contente d'avoir un voisin chouette comme lui. Bon c'est l'heure d'aller manger Je te récrie demain au revoir Bella.

* * *

Petite note pour vous cher lecteur et lectrice. La Bella enfantine est voulu dans l'histoire ne pas s'arrêté a ce chapitre vous allez manquer une bonne histoire. Bonne lecture a tous !


	2. 16 septembre 2010

16 septembre 2010

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui maman m'a amener magasiné au centrer commerciale, j'ai de nouvelles tenue pour les cours je vais être encore plus jolie avec mes nouveau vêtement que maman dit, je suis contente. Après nous somme allé manger une glace au chocolat. Monsieur qui fait la crème glacé a mis des pépites de chocolat sur ma glace il est très gentil. Je viens tout juste de rentré à la maison et papa n'est pas encore revenu du travail. Il travail trop je m'ennuie de lui mais je sais que c'est important il faut quelqu'un pour arrêter les méchants. Demain je vais passé la journée avec Eddy et sa maman car papa amène maman pour une offre de travail en dehors de la ville et maman dit que je vais trouver le temps long. Elle préfère que je m'amuse avec Eddy à la plage. Elle m'a acheté un nouveau trousseau de jouet pour la plage nous allons pouvoir faire de beau château de sable, ca va être amusant. Eddy a eu la visite de sa tante Carmen aujourd'hui il est chanceux moi je n'ai pas de tante. Maman ne parle plus à sa famille et papa est enfant unique comme moi. Mes grands parents sont au ciel maintenant alors j'ai juste maman et papa comme famille. Ils sont très gentil avec moi alors je me trouve chanceuse. Dans ma classe il y a une fille qui s'appel Jessica Stanley. Elle a plus ses parents ils ont prit l'avion pour faire un voyage et l'avion n'est pas revenue. Au moins moi j'ai papa et maman, Jessica elle ne les a plus elle doit avoir beaucoup de peine. Maman dit que elle a une nouvelle famille qui lui donne beaucoup d'amour comme sa elle a moins de peine et qu'ils sont très gentils avec elle. Papa vient d'entrer alors je vais aller le voir je reviens. Je suis toute contente je vais manger de la pizza pour le repas papa nous a fait une surprise et après nous allons écouter un film je vais t'écrire demain d'accord au revoir

Bella


	3. 17 septembre 2010

Merci pour le review sa me fais toujours plaisir de lire vos commentaires merci et bonne lectures

17 septembre 2010

Cher journal

Aujourd'hui en classe je me suis fait encore embêté par les autres. Il n'arrête pas de m'appelle fille a papa, enfant gâté, que je m'exprime mal. J'en ai parlé a maman aujourd'hui et elle s'emblait être dans la lune quand je lui parlais. Ensuite elle m'a dit que nous allons en reparler plus tard quand elle serait revenue pour son offre de travail. Elle m'a demandé de préparer mon sac pour aller chez Madame Cullen. J'ai entendu maman en parler a papa concernant ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui en classe et ils se sont chicaner. Papa lui disait qu'elle me couvrait trop et de la manière qu'elle agissait avec moi elle m'empêchait de grandir. Je suis triste d'avoir causé cette chicane entre les deux ce n'est pas de la faute a maman si les autres m'embêtes. Pourquoi maman m'empêcherais de grandir. Papa a dit certaines choses sur moi que les autres me disent à l'école. J'ai du retard a coté des autres. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Bon c'est l'heure d'aller chez madame Cullen. Je vais te récrire plus tard Bella

17 septembre 2010

Cher journal

Oui je sais je t'écris déjà. Eddy ne veux pas jouer avec moi il n'arrête pas de me dire que je suis un grand bébé, que je dois grandir et que nous jouons plus a faire des châteaux de sable a notre âge. Il reste la assis sur le sable a parlé avec son ami Jasper et ne m'adresse même pas la parole. Madame Cullen est pas venue avec nous elle dit que nous somme assez grand pour y être seuls. Maman ne m'aurait jamais laissé y aller seule elle. Eddy et Jasper on le même âge que moi et préfère parler que s'amusé. Je vais retourner chez madame Cullen. Je te récrie plus tard B.

Cher journal

J'ai beaucoup de peine en se moment je viens de parler avec Esme. Elle tient que je l'appel par son prénom. Je lui ai montré mon journal et je lui ai demandé si elle pouvait m'expliquer ce qui se passe pourquoi tout le monde dit tout ca sur mon âge.

Elle me dit que ma mère me protège trop, elle veut me garder comme sa petite fille et que c'est pour sa que mon père dit qu'elle m'empêche de grandir. La manière que ma mère agit envers moi me garde petite fille et empêche mon évolution. Elle dit que ce n'est pas méchamment mais que d'après elle vue quelle ne peux pas avoir d'autre enfant elle veut me garder proche d'elle. A 15 ans je suis presque une adolescente et qu'en se moment je suis encore une enfant aux yeux de tous car j'agis comme sa. Maintenant je comprends ce que les autres veulent dire. Edward n'agit pas comme moi car sa mère laide à grandir contrairement a ma mère qui me garde petite fille. Elle m'a corrigé lorsque je parlais pour mon bien qu'elle m'a dit. Je vais te récrire plus tard ou demain j'ai besoin de me reposé maintenant de toute façon je vais en parler avec ma mère et mon père quand ils seront de retour tout a l'heure et je te donne des nouvelles bientôt B.


	4. 18 septembre 2010

**Merci a tous mes lecteurs voici quelques note a propos du journal de Bella :**

**J'ai reçu deux reviews concernant Bella qui est trop enfantine pour son âge comme vous pouvez remarquer au fur et a mesure que l'histoire avance Bella a effectivement un comportement plus jeune que son âge, ne vous inquiéter pas cela va s'arranger au long de l'histoire elle va comprendre certaines choses sur cela.**

**Canada02 : Ce n'est pas un retard mental exactement seulement l'attitude des parents de Bella envers Bella complique son évolution mentalement**

**Grazie: Merci pour ton review il m'encourage a continuer et a continuer a vous surprendre! Vive l'imagination!**

**Merci a tous pour vos commentaires l'histoire que j'écrit a une base bien sûr et vos commentaires et vos idées m'aide a avancé dans l'histoire c'est une histoire très différentes de ceux que vous avez lu jusqu'à maintenant. Merci de votre soutiens et bonne lecture!**

**SMlovers **

18 septembre 2010

Cher journal

Hier en te laissant j'ai soupé avec Edward et ses parent ensuite nous avons écouté un film et je me rappel plus ce qui c'est passé ensuite. Je viens de me réveillé et je ne reconnais pas la chambre dans laquelle je suis. Il est 6h30 du matin et je n'entends aucun bruit autour de moi. Je suis censé être chez moi. Je dois m'avoir endormie chez Esme durant qu'on écoutait la télévision. Je vais te donné des nouvelles tout a l'heure, pour le moment je vais aller voir si je suis vraiment chez les Cullen. A+ B

Cher journal,

Voila je suis allé voir si j'étais bien chez les Cullen et c'est le cas. Esme est réveillée, nous avons déjeuné des céréales et elle vient de m'expliquer que mes parents ne sont pas revenus hier soir. Ils doivent avoir eu un inconvénient, de ne pas m'inquiété dès qu'elle aura des nouvelles elle me tien au courant. Elle avait l'air inquiète. Ce n'est pas dans l'habitude de mes parents de ne pas prévenir quand les plans change ou qu'il arrive un inconvénient, Esme me dit qu'elle a essayé de les rejoindre sur leurs cellulaires et qu'aucun des deux a répondu. Je te redonne des nouvelles dès que j'en ai. A+ B

Cher journal

Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond! Toujours pas de nouvelles de mes parents il est presque 15h00 je suis de plus inquiète et Esme aussi sa se voit. Elle essaye de le cacher mais je vois qu'il y a quelque chose qui la tracasse. J'ai discuté avec Edward tout a l'heure il dit que discuté avec moi est moins pénible qu'avant. Je sais qu'Esme m'aide beaucoup pour m'exprimer comme je devrais. Elle dit que discuté comme nous le fessons aideras aussi a mieux m'exprimé dans mon journal. Nous avons commencé à nous écrire des lettres pour m'aider à m'améliorer car elle veut que mon journal soit lu que par moi. Elle dit que c'est mon intimité. J'aime beaucoup Esme elle me fait me sentir grande et importante. Je remarque de plus en plus ce qu'elle m'expliquait quand elle disait que maman voulais que je reste son bébé. Les mots qu'utilise Esme avec moi sont différents. Je me suis couper le doigt en aidant Esme pour le dinée et elle a soigné ma blessure, maman aurait dit mon bobo.

Mes parents me manque j'ai hâte qu'ils reviennent. Je te récris plus tard.


	5. 19 Septembre 2010 POV Esme

**Merci a tous pour vos reviews! Sa me fait toujours plaisir de vous lire et me donne le gout d'ecrire d'avantage. Merci aussi pour ceux qui ajoute mon histoire au favoris ;-)**

**Commentaire pour certains reviews :**

**Canada02 : Sa ma fait plaisir de t'éclairer et je suis heureuse que mon histoire t'intéresse. Au plaisir de te relire! Biz**

**Grazie : Merci beaucoup pour l'encouragement -)**

Pov Esme

-Bella, Edward venez a l'extérieur profité du soleil un peu.

Les enfants! Ils sont toujours à l'intérieur à regarder la télévision et a jouer aux jeux vidéo. Lorsque j'étais enfant je préférais entre à l'extérieur m'amuser.  
Il faut dire aussi que c'est maintenant des ados.

Bella est une jeune fille extraordinaire malheureusement sa mère la considère comme une enfant encore. Renée ne peux plus avoir d'enfant mais cela ne lui permet pas d'empêcher la petite de grandir. Elle la considère comme un bébé elle lui parle et agis envers elle comme tel. Son comportement nocif pour Bella. La première journée que Bella est arrivé a la maison Edward et Jasper l'ont ignoré et Bella est venue me voir et ma questionné sur le comportement des autres vis-à-vis elle. Je n'ai pas eu le choix de lui expliquer la situation. Je sais que Renée n'apprécieras pas ce que j'ai fait mais ca n'est égal, Bella n'a pas a subir tout sa a cause que sa mère ne veux pas réaliser que son enfant est maintenant une adolescente. Bella commence à comprendre beaucoup de chose, elle est très intelligente. Carlisle appuis ma décision. Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles des parents de la petite depuis qu'ils leur départ. Ils devaient revenir le soir même donc le 17 au soir et nous somme le 19 septembre et ils ne sont toujours pas revenus ce n'est pas normal. Je fais mon possible pour être positive et ne pas affolé Bella mais je suis réellement inquiète. Deux jours sans nouvelles, j'espère qui leur est rien arrivé de grave. Eddy et Bella ont l'air a bien s'entendre depuis la conversation que j'ai eu avec Eddy, je lui ai expliqué les raisons pourquoi Bella est pas aussi mature que lui. Par contre plus le temps qu'elle passe avec nous tous plus elle change. C'est positif je suis très fière d'elle. Carlisle viens nous rejoindre a l'extérieur.

-Des nouvelles de Charlie et Renée?

-Malheureusement non chère amour.

-Je commence à être vraiment in…  
Je ne réussi pas à terminer ma phrase les mots sont resté coincé dans ma gorge. Mon cœur s'accélère a la vue de la voiture de police qui ralenti devant les Swan.

-Oh mon dieu Carlisle dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

-Mon amour je sais que c'est une grande faveur ce que je te demande mais reprend tes esprit et amène les enfants a l'intérieur pour ne pas qu'il voit les policiers.

J'accepte d'un signe de tête.

-Les enfants, une bonne glace ca vous tente?

-Oui! Répondit en même temps.


	6. 19 septembre 2010 Journal de Bella

Journal de Bella

19 septembre 2010

Cher journal!

Esme a un comportement étrange aujourd'hui. Elle n'est pas aussi souriante que normalement. Carlisle et elle discutait sur le perron tout a l'heure et son visage a changé pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de voir un fantôme. Après elle nous a offert une glace à Edward et moi. Normalement elle ne veut pas que nous mangions de glace entre les repas. En tout cas, ont s'est régalé. Edward avais une autre saveur de glace et m'a offert d'y gouté et quand j'ai voulu gouter il men a mis plein le visage. Esme la grondé pour avoir fait sa. Après il n'arrêtait pas de me fixer, comme si j'avais encore de la glace dans le visage. Je n'avais rien évidemment.

Edward et moi passons beaucoup de temps ensemble maintenant. Il m'aide beaucoup lorsque je parle, il me reprend comme le fais Esme mais je sais que c'est pour mon bien. Ma mère ma toujours parler comme si j'étais un bébé donc cela n'aide pas a m'exprimé. J'ai l'impression que sa fais une éternité que je n'ai pas vue mes parents pourtant sa fais que deux jours.

En se moment je suis dans le salon et j'écris, Edward lui regarde la télévision. De temps à temps je le vois me regardé peut être qu'il se demande quesque j'écris. Esme est devant la fenêtre et regarde à l'extérieur. Elle a l'air préoccupée. Peut être qu'elle pense à mes parents elle aussi. Elle doit avoir hâte que je retourne chez moi. Ils devraient revenir ce soir car demain les cours reprennent. Carlisle revient donc je vais te récrire plus tard. A+ B.


	7. 19 septembre 2010 POV Carlisle

19 septembre 2010

POV Carlisle

-Mon amour je sais que c'est une grande faveur ce que je te demande mais reprend tes esprit et amène les enfants a l'intérieur pour ne pas qu'il voit les policiers.

Esme accepte d'un signe de tête.

-Les enfants, une bonne glace ca vous tente?

-Oui! Répondit en même temps.

J'espère que Bella n'a pas remarqué les deux policiers. Je regarde les trois entré dans la maison et me dirige vers la maison des Swan.

-Bonjour, je suis le voisin des Swan puis-je vous aidé?

-Bonjour Monsieur?

-Cullen!

-Monsieur Cullen, savez vous si Isabella Swan est passé par ici ou si vous savez ou nous pouvons la joindre?

-Oui, Renée et Charlie nous ont laissé la petite pour une entrevue pour un emploi il y a deux jours et nous n'avons toujours pas eu de leurs nouvelles. Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe exactement?

-Vue la situation et que vous avez la jeune fille en charge bien sur. Madame et Monsieur Swan on eu un accident de la route le 17 septembre vers 21h30. Un conducteur ivre a heurté le véhicule des Swan qui a fais des tonneaux. Ils sont morts sur le coup, la trajectoire de la voiture c'est arrêter dans un grand mur de pierre sur le coté de la route. La voiture a pris feu, voila la raison pour laquelle nous avons eu les informations qu'aujourd'hui. Je suis navré monsieur Cullen.

Seigneur… Bella!

-Savez vous s'il y a de la famille a contacté M. Cullen?

-Non. Malheureuse la famille Swan n'a aucun contact avec leur famille.

-D'accord. Je vois, alors je vais devoir informer Mademoiselle Swan de l'incident et contacter La protection de l'enfance.

-Pardon?! Non il est hors de question que la petite sois placé dans un centre d'accueil M. L'agent, nous pouvons prendre Bella sous notre aile.

-M. Cullen ce n'est pas nous qui prenons ce genre de décision. La protection de l'enfance sera avisée de votre requête et elle vous contactera demain. Voulez vous annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à mademoiselle Swan?

-Oui, nous allons le faire. Merci M. L'agent.

-Désolé encore M. Cullen au revoir.

Je me dirige tranquillement vers la maison le temps de reprendre mes esprits.  
Esme me regarde avancer par la fenêtre et viens m'ouvrir la porte.


	8. 19 septembre 2010 POV BELLA

**Merci a tous pour vos commentaires c'est le week end donc j'en profite et J'avance le plus possible l'histoire J'espere qu'elle vous plait autant!**

**Bonne lectures !**

19 septembre 2010

Pov Bella

-Carlisle que ce passe t'il? Chuchote Esme.  
-Viens avec moi dans la salle a mangé! Dit Carlisle

-Edward est ce que ta mère est souvent pensive comme ca?

Il se tourne vers moi et me fais signe non de la tête.  
-Quelque chose la préoccupe depuis ce matin, elle ma pas l'air dans son assiette.  
-J'espère que ce n'est pas a cause de moi.  
-Voyons Bella! Pourquoi dis tu ca.  
-Je ne sais pas, mes parents ne revienne pas me chercher peut être qu'elle a envie d'être seule avec ton père et toi.  
-Bella, je t'assure que ce n'est pas le …

-Oh mon dieu Carlisle, Nonnnnnn! Crie Esme

-Que ce passe t'il Maman? Dit Edward en se dirigeant vers la salle a mangé

Je suis Edward et retrouve Esme dans les bras de Carlisle en train de pleurer à chaude larme.

Je regarde Edward rejoindre ses parents. Mais qu'arrive t'il a Esme pour qu'elle soit dans cette état la ? Les larmes d'Esme se calment peu à peu et elle se redresse avec Edward à son bras. Elle me fixe longuement et une autre larme coule le long de sa joue.

-Esme, pourquoi pleure tu?

Je m'approche doucement et elle me prend dans ses bras. Elle me sert si fort que j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Après quelque minute elle défait son emprise et me demande de m'assoir prêt d'elle.

-Bella, Chérie…. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à te dire.  
Mauvaise ? Toutes ses larmes me concernent? Non, je n'aime vraiment pas cette phrase, qu'est-il arrivé.  
-C'est à propos de mes parents? Esme dit moi que mes parents vont bien je t'en supplie.  
-Je suis désolé ma belle, tes parents ont eu un gros accident de voiture.  
-Ou sont-ils ? Dans quel hôpital, ils vont bien ? Je dois aller les voir Esme. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues.  
-Ils sont mort, sur le coup de l'impact la voiture a pris feu je suis désolé.  
Les derniers mots sonnaient aux ralentis à mes oreilles, mes jambes deviennent de plus en plus molles. Je n'arrive même plus à me tenir debout. Du coup tout devient noir…..

-Bella? Bella! Tu m'entends?  
Cette voix… Je reconnais cette voix. Maman? Papa? Oh non je suis en plein cauchemars réveillé moi quelqu'un!

Je sens une main caresser ma joue et quelqu'un me dit des mots tendres. J'ouvre les yeux et aperçoit le visage d'Esme avec un léger sourire.

-Elle revient à elle! Carlisle! Dit Esme  
Je me sens transporté et déposé sur un lit. J'essaye de rattrapé la personne mais n'y arrive pas elle est déjà sorti de la pièce.

Je repense aux derniers mots qu'on ma dit. Maman, Papa.

Les larmes coulent à nouveau le long de mes joues. Mes parents sont morts. Que va-t-il m'arriver? Secouer par les sanglots ma respiration devient difficile.

-Chut Bella je suis la! Me dit Edward.  
-Edwardd, mes parents Edward. Mes larmes repartent à nouveau

Il s'assoit près de moi et caresse mes cheveux. Il me chuchote des phrases réconfortantes et ma respiration redevient normale.

-Edward je suis seule. Mes parents sont morts, j'ai mal tellement mal.  
-Chut chut calme toi tu n'es pas seule Bella nous somme la, je suis la reste forte! Il me fixe de ses yeux verts et je m'endors avec le regard que me porte Edward.

**Donc comment vous trouvé ce chapitre je veux vos commentaires, La réaction de Bella; Voyez vous un changement en Bella? Que va t'il se passé d'après vous dans le prochain chapitre que je suis déjà en train d'écrire... Que va t'il se passé avec la protection de l'enfance, la requête de Carlisle va t'elle être prise au sérieux. Jai très hâte de vous lire a bientôt! SMLovers**


	9. 20 Septembre 2010

**Bonjour a tous voila un nouveau chapitre que j'espère vous allez aimé. Merci pour mes fidèles au reviews j'apprécie s'avoir votre opinion sur ma fic et je vous encourage naturellement a me dire vos pensé sur ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne Lecture ! Bisous SMlovers -xxx-**

20 septembre 2010

POV Carlisle

-Esmee comme je t'ai dit hier soir, la protection de l'enfance viendras nous rencontrer aujourd'hui pour s'avoir quesqui se passeras avec Bella. J'ai demandé d'avoir la garde de la petite je ne la vois pas dans un centre d'accueil. Dis-je

-Je l'espère bien Carlisle. Bella mérite mieux que d'être abandonné dans un centre. Pauvre petite, elle est détruite. Promet moi que nous allons faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour garder la petite prêt de nous Carlisle. Dit-elle

-C'est ce que je veux tu le sais bien. Attendons de rencontrer la femme en question, qui prendra en charge le dossier de Bella. Proposai-je

POV Edward.

Bella a passé sa nuit à faire des cauchemars, l'entendre crié pour ses parents m'a broyé le cœur. J'aimerais tellement faire quelque chose pour elle. La revoir sourire. Pensai-je. Je sais que si c'étais mes parents a la place des siens j'aurais réagit pareil. J'ai passé ma nuit auprès d'elle, l'observé dormi, elle est tellement belle. Malgré le trouble que sa mère a crée en Bella. Il y a beaucoup d'amélioration. Le fait qu'elle passe beaucoup de temps avec nous aide aussi à son évolution, me dit ma mère. De mon coté, je m'attache de plus en plus a Bella. Elle est importante à mes yeux, je ne pourrais pas dire comme une sœur et je sais que c'est plus que de l'amitié mais je n'arrive pas à mettre de mots sur ce que je ressens. J'ai discuté avec mon père de tout ca. Vue la situation, il m'encourage de nous laissé du temps. C'est peut être de l'amour que je ressens ou c'est simplement une très grande amitié. Bella commence a se réveillé, elle s'étire et ouvre les yeux.

-EDWARD! Me dit-elle Bella avec de gros yeux.

-Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur Bella!  
-Tu m'as surprise surtout, que fait tu as coté de moi ou sont tes parents? demanda-telle  
-En bas dans la salle a mangé j'imagine.  
-D'accord. Tu as passé la nuit a mes cotés?  
-Oui tu as eu une nuit très agité alors je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien.  
-Merci! Dit-elle en rougissant.  
-Tu es mignonne quand tu rougis Bella.  
-Arrête de me dire sa je vais devenir rouge comme une tomate Edward! Me lança-telle

Je lui souris et elle me lance son oreiller.  
-Ah ooui Bella tu sais que tu vien de déclarer une guerre la?! Elle me lance un regard interrogatoire et fais un de ses plus beau sourire. Je ne lui laisse pas une seule chance pour répliqué et me met a la chatouillé.

-Edwarrrrdddd ! crie-telle lâche moi je suis désolé. En voyant que je n'arrête pas elle se met à essayer de me chatouillé. Je lui laisse une chance et elle se retourne assis sur mon ventre.

La sonnette de la porte nous ramène à la réalité. Gênés tout les deux dans la situation que nous somme positionné. Nous nous dégageons et sortons du lit

-Qui croit tu qui vien sonnez a cette heure?! Me demanda-telle.

-J'en ai aucune idée Bella. Mais tu devrais t'habillé on va devoir descendre déjeuner de toute façon.  
Je me dirige vers la porte de la chambre pour lui laissé de l'intimité pour s'habillé.

-Edward! Me dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Je me retourne vers elle avec un sourire.

-Oui?

-Merci de m'avoir changé les idées et d'avoir été la pour moi!

-Sa ma fais plaisir Bella, allé dépêche toi j'ai faim. Lui dis-je en riant.

Je referme la porte derrière moi et descend rejoindre mes parents dans la salle a dinée lorsque des voix dans le salon attire mon attention. Je me mets sur le coté du mur pour écouté la conversation je sais que c'est mal mais la curiosité est quelque chose de fort chez moi.

-Madame Bedard. C'est ridicule, j'ai un fils de 15 ans très bien élevé donc je ne crois pas que votre argument sois tout a fait réaliste.

-Madame Cullen, je suis navrée vraiment mais la décision a été prise Bella seras transférer aujourd'hui même dans la famille Nadeau que cela vous plaise ou non.

-Pouvez vous nous laissez un peu de temps avec la petite avant de l'emmener? Demanda mon père.

-Je vous laisse 45 minutes M. Cullen ensuite la petite part avec moi et si vous essayer de m'en empêcher la police devras s'en mêler suis-je clair?

Sans vouloir en entendre plus je me dirige rapidement vers l'étage voir Bella. Ce n'est pas possible, elle vien de perdre les deux personnes proche qui lui restais et elle ne peut pas rester avec nous. Je sentais la colère grossir en moi, Bella …

Sans même frappé j'ouvre la porte en fracas fessant sursauté Bella et me dirige vers elle et la prend dans mes bras.

-Edward! Tu es fou. Me dit-elle en rigolant. Voyant aucune réaction de ma part elle me repousse et me fixe de ses yeux chocolaté.

-Edward Que t'arrive t'il?  
-Bella, oh Bella … lui dis-je laissant couler les premières larmes devant elle.

-Mais seigneur quesque tu as Edward? Dit le moi tu m'inquiète! Me dit-elle paniqué

-Une femme est en bas en train de parler avec mes parents et ...  
Je n'ai pas eu la chance de finir ma phrase que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre à nouveau sur mes parents au visage peiné.


	10. 20 Septembre 2010 POV Bella

_**Bonjour a tous merci beaucoup pour les reviews ca me fais toujours de vous lire. Et bien sur merci a mes fidèles lecteurs voici quelque mots au reviews:**_

_**Grazie: Merci pour ton encouragement et surtout voila le prochain chapitre tu vas enfin savoir la réaction de Bella!**_

_**Canada02: Merci pour ton encouragement et le beau review ;) c'est sur que ca va être dur et bien sur tout cela va déclencher beaucoup de ressentiment pour Bella ... Bonne lecture a tous et je vous encourage pour vos reviews car cela me donne de l'inspiration pour ma fic et encore merci aux fidèles qui me donne leurs opinons.**_

_**SMlovers -xxx-**_

20 Septembre 2010

POV Bella

-Bella, nous devons discuter. Me dit Carlisle au coté d'Esmee. Ils ont l'air triste. Voir débarqué Edward comme un fou dans la chambre suivi de prêt de ses parents me fou un peu les boules disons. Je m'assois sur le lit et je l'invite a commencé

-Je vous écoute! Dis-je nerveusement.

-Bella, nous avons eu la visite de la protection de l'enfance tout a l'heure et nous avons essayé de te prendre en charge. Que tu vives avec nous. Madame Bedard es têtue comme une mule, elle refuse car elle dit que nous ne seront pas assez présent pour toi vue la situation.

-Il y a personne de mieux placé pour prendre soin de moi que vous, pourquoi elle ne veut pas c'est insensé. Dis-je frustré de la situation.

-Maman, nous devons faire quelque chose Bella ne peux partir comme sa elle va être seule je ne sais ou! Dit Edward en colère.

-Edward ne rend pas la situation plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Nous avons toute essayé elle a pris sa décision. Je suis vraiment désolé Bella tu ne peux pas s'avoir a qu'elle point je suis navré.

Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues pour l'enieme fois depuis hier. La vie avais décidé de s'acharné sur moi.  
-Savez vous ou je men vais exactement et avec qui je vivrais?

-Elle nous a dit que tu déménageais à Seattle, ton dossier scolaire sera transférer à South Lake High School. La famille qui t'accueilleras s'appelle Nadeau, tu es la seule enfant là-bas. C'est les seules informations que j'ai a te donné. J'imagine que Madame Bedard pourras te donner plus d'information a leur sujet.

-D'accord et savez vous combien de temps il me reste avec vous? Dis-je les larmes aux yeux à nouveau.

-Environ 30 minutes. Bella n'oublie jamais que si il y a quoi que ce soit tu peux nous appeler. Nous serons ravi de discuté avec toi, Seattle n'est pas si loin d'ici. Nous aurons sûrement le droit de te visiter. Nous t'aimons énormément Bella garde toujours cette photo de nous trois avec toi. Voici le numéro de téléphone pour nous rejoindre garde tout ca précieusement dans ton journal ma chérie.

Ils me prirent dans leur bras et me chuchotaient combien ils étaient désolé de la situation.

-Nous vous laissons 3 minutes Edward pour vous dire au revoir ensuite Bella viens nous rejoindre en bas.

Je me retourne alors vers Edward les yeux pleins d'eau.

-Bella, partons tout les deux. Sauvons nous comme sa nous allons pouvoir resté ensemble au moins. Me dit Edward

Je lui souris – Ne fais pas l'imbécile Eddy, j'ai plus mes parents prêt de moi alors je te priverais pas des tiens. Alors c'est le moment de nous dire au revoir Eddy!

Il me sert dans ses bras et me marmonne à l'oreille

-Nous gardons contact Bella, je vais toujours être dans ton cœur et toi toujours dans le mien. Fais attention a toi surtout et n'oublie pas que je t'aime beaucoup Bella! Me dit-il en embrassant sur la joue.

Un dernier sourire complice et nous descendons rejoindre les parents d'Edward et Madame Bedard.

-La voila! Bonjour Isabella, je m'appelle Madame Bedard.

-Simplement Bella s'il vous plait Madame!

-D'accord Bella. Dit au revoir a la famille Cullen nous allons dès maintenant rencontrer ta nouvelle famille!

Après avoir pris les trois dans mes bras, avoir versé le reste de larmes que mon cœur étais possible de libérer et avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil a ma maison. J'embarquai dans la voiture en direction d'une nouvelle vie non désiré.

Voir mon quartier défilé et tout les places ou j'aimais aller avec mes parents disparaitre derrière moi me remplissait de peine. Je devais rester forte comme Esmee me l'avais dit. Je m'endormi en regardant la photo de la seule famille qui me restais.

**1 heure plus tard…**

Le bruit de la portière de réveilla. Arrivé a destination, je range la photo dans mon sac et ouvre la portière. Un homme et une femme viens a notre rencontre avec un gros sourire aux lèvres auquel je ne leurs retourne pas. Mes parents et les Cullen me manquaient énormément.

-Bella je te présente tes nouveaux tuteurs, Francine et David Nadeau.

-Enchantée. Répondis-je simplement.

-Voila notre petite Isabella.

-Bella s'il vous plait.

-Pardon? Me demande l'homme en face de moi

-Elle préfère qu'on l'appel Bella. Répondit madame Bedard.

-D'accord, hey bien entre Bella fais comme chez toi.

Sans aucune réponse j'entre dans la maison durant que le couple discutais avec madame Bedard. La maison avait un couloir de l'entré jusqu'à la fin de la maison et des pièces étais disposé de chaque coté du couloir. La première pièce sur la gauche se trouvais le salon, en face a droite une chambre j'imagine leur chambre vue la décoration neutre. Ensuite une salle de bain sur la gauche et une autre chambre visiblement vide sur la droite.

Et pour terminer sur la gauche une cuisinière jumelée à une salle a mangé et sur la droite une autre chambre.

Madame Bedard vien à ma rencontre pour me dire au revoir.

-Alors jeune fille comment trouve tu ta nouvelle maison?

-Vous avez une très jolie maison, laquelle des chambres seras la mienne?

-Vien nous allons te montré, la première chambre est la notre a moi et David. La deuxième sera la tienne. Elle ouvre la porte de la chambre et m'invite a entrée.

-Et la troisième chambre est a qui Francine?

-Pour l'instant elle n'est à personne, on verra plus tard.


	11. l'enfer

**Et oui un nouveau chapitre juste pour vous mes lecteurs préférer! merci encore pour les reviews grazie et canada02 mes fidèles merci de me suivre et de m'encourager! Bonne lecture!**

**SMlovers -xxx-**

L'enfer

4 jours plus tard…

Mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues en repensant aux mots que j'avais dits aux Cullen juste avant d'entrer en enfer.

**Il y a personne de mieux placé pour prendre soin de moi que vous.**

Il y a des gens sur terre qui ne devrait pas en faire partie comme Francine et David. Sans cœur, des gens qui ne pense qu'a leur petite personne.

Déjà 4 jours que je suis dans cette famille de fou. La mort de mes parents et la séparation avec les Cullen m'ont chamboulé. Dès ma première journée dans cette nouvelle famille et j'aurais du me réjouir d'être avec eux. Il ne faut pas rêvé quand même.

Flash back

-Bella viens manger, le dinée est prêt. Juste la pensé de mettre de la nourriture dans ma bouche me lève le cœur.

-Merci mais je n'ai pas très faim Francine!

-Hey bien ce n'étais pas une question mais une obligation jeune fille. Elle s'approcha de moi et me tira par le bras jusqu'à la table.

David déposa une assiette de pâte au fromage. Voulant faire un effort pour évité de fâché mes nouveau *parents* je pris une bouché. La nourriture me roula dans la bouche et je senti immédiatement le tout ressortir. Je me précipite vers la toilette et rejette tout. Dégoutant si au moins le goût aurais été bon cela aurait aidé, des pâtes au fromage je devrais plutôt dire des pâtes couleur orange car aucun goût de fromage y étais.

-Bella, c'est comme sa que tu remercie ta mère de t'avoir préparé le repas? Me questionna David avec un regard noir.

-Ce n'est pas ma mère et j'ai dit que je n'avais pas faim!

J'entendis un long soupir et David se rapproché de moi. Il me prit par la taille pour me remettre sur mes pieds et il élança sa main qui atterrit sur ma joue. Surprise, je tombai sur les genoux et mis immédiatement ma main sur la joue rougit par le coup. Je lui lançai un regard apeuré et il me tira par le bras jusqu'à ma chambre.

-Ne t'avise plus jamais de me répondre de la sorte Bella tu entends. Maintenant vue la gentillesse que tu as envers nous tu resteras désormais dans ta chambre jusqu'à temps que nous jugeons nécessaire.

Il sorti de la chambre en claqua la porte. J'entendis un son métallique sur la porte. Me retrouvant seule dans le noir, je me mis à pleurer et a me demandé pourquoi la vie me punissais de la sorte.

Fin du flash Back

Je suis resté enfermé dans cette chambre quatre jours de temps sans avoir ni nourriture ni distraction. J'ai demandé d'allé au toilette et il m'a répondu qu'il y avait une cuvette portable dans la garde-robe et de l'utilisé. J'ai demandé si je pouvais boire il me répondit qu'a tout les 4 heures Francine viendrais me porte une bouteille d'eau. J'ai demandé de la nourriture et on m'a répondu que je n'avais pas été reconnaissante de la nourriture qu'on m'avait donné alors que je devais m'en passé. Esmee n'aurait jamais été ainsi avec moi jamais.

-Bella pourquoi tu ne sortirais pas a l'extérieur un peu profité du beau temps. Sans hésité je sorti avec mon journal a l'extérieur de la maison dans la cour. Je m'installai sur une chaise et ouvris le journal. La photo de Cullen tomba au même moment. Je me penchai pour la ramasser. Avec le cœur gros je commençai a gribouillé dans mon journal. Malheureusement cela ne duras pas longtemps que déjà Francine viens à coté de moi et m'arrange mon journal des mains.

-Définitivement Bella tu ne sais rien faire d'autre que d'écrire je ne sais quoi dans ce foutu livre, C'est une perte de temps nous t'avons demandé de sortir a l'extérieur pour profité du beau temps.

-Mais Francine quesqu'il y a de mal dans le fait que j'écrive?

-Tu réponds à ta mère maintenant? Que devons nous faire pour te faire comprendre que tu ne dois pas me répliqué. Vas dans ta chambre immédiatement!

Je me lève sans meme lui lancé un regard et me dirige vers ma chambre.

-En plus elle m'ignore! La c'est trop.

Sans avoir le temps de me retourner à sa réplique que je reçois un coup derrière la tête. Elle me tire par les cheveux jusqu'à ma chambre, en me lâchant je me retourne vers elle et sa main est rempli de mes cheveux. Elle referme la porte et j'entends encore un bruit métallique. Je m'approche de la porte pour l'ouvrir mais elle est fermée de l'extérieur. Un crochet, elle ma embarrer dans la chambre.

J'entends Francine parlé donc je me rapproche de la porte et colle mon oreille pour écouter la conversation.

-C'est juste une petite insolente qui n'a aucun respect sa va faire bientôt une semaine David et elle se comporte comme une garce. J'en ai assez, tu viens nous allons nous détendre au bar. Nous avons reçu le premier montant pour la petite se matin donc allons en profité.

-Très bonne idée ma chérie! Nous le méritons après tout cette petite nous fait livre l'enfer depuis qu'elle est arrivé, j'espère que la prochaine ne seras pas comme sa!

Moi leur faire vivre un enfer je pense vraiment qu'ils sont fou! Si j'ai bien compris il y aura une autre fille dans l'autre chambre. Donc nous allons être deux à vivre cet enfer. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi madame Bedard ne prend pas de mes nouvelles.

C'est drôlement calme tout a coup, je me rapproche de la porte et en effet la maison a l'air vide. Ils sont partis prendre du bon temps. Donc ils vont revenir et ils vont encore s'engueulé. Hier ils ont bu et se sont chicané toute la soirée. Comment un couple comme celui-ci pouvait avoir en charge des enfants. Dire que la protection de l'enfance ne si connaît pas en matière de recherche si aurait pu voir que ce couple était complètement cingler.


	12. De pire en pire!

_**Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre qui m'a fait la vie dure, très inspirer après avoir lu vos fabuleux reviews je m'installe tranquillement devant mon ordinateur ... voila que mon chapitre est terminer et poufff une panne électrique grrr j'ai du tout recommencer le chapitre a nouveau deux heures tard car j'avais pas eu le temps de sauvegarder ... Donc voila mon nouveau chapitre et j'espère' qu'il vous plaira bien évidement j'espère avoir beaucoup de reviews car c'est fou comme vos commentaires me donne des idées pour les prochains chapitre **_

_**Chattoncharmant merci pour ton commentaire et je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise!**_

_**Canada02 hey oui les Nadeau ne sont pas les meilleurs personne sur la terre et ils sont très futé tu vas comprendre ce que je veux dire!**_

_**Grazie ton intuition n'est peut être pas fausse ... bonne lecture a tous! et surtout je veux des REVIEWS :D**_

* * *

De pire en pire

3 mois plus tard…

**Bella viens manger après nous allons préparer la chambre d'Alice.**

Je me résigne à me lever et aller manger. Cela me prend tout l'or du monde. Mon corps est rempli de marques bleu. Bien sûr mes supposés parents on fait bien attention a mon visage et mes bras. Il ne faudrait pas que madame Bedard remarque ses marques demain en déposant Alice. J'ai été frappé a plusieurs reprise a coup de ceintures sur le corps car j'ai découvert deux lettres des Cullen dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine. Évidament j'ai fait une crise de larmes et j'ai crié car ils n'ont même pas eu la gentillesse de me les montrer. Ils sont des monstres et je les déteste. Ils m'ont menacé que si je disais quoi que ce soit ils trouveraient une bonne excuse et que madame Bedard ne me croirait pas. Par la suite il ferait de ma vie pire qu'elle l'est en se moment et qu'il se vengerait sur Alice ma future nouvelle sœur. Je ne cesse de penser à arrêter ma souffrance et aller retrouver mes chers parents. Ils sont futés alors il ne me laisse jamais seule en dehors de la chambre. Donc aucune façon d'en finir avec cette vie épouvantable.

Je regarde mon repas et c'est de pire en pire. Des patates et du bœuf haché sans aucune saveur. Je n'ai même pas le droit de garnir le tout de ketchup. Au moins mon repas serait appétissant. Ils me blâment constamment d'être la cause de leur dispute et que je suis une erreur. Qu'il n'aurait jamais du accepter que je vienne vivre avec eux. Ils n'ont qu'à me renvoyer chez les Cullen mais l'argent est leur récompense qu'ils disent.

Je passe mes temps libre a faire la vaisselle, laver la salle de bain et les rebords de murs. Ah il ne faut pas oublier la lessive. La semaine prochaine nous commençons les cours. Francine c'est enfin décidé à me faire finir mes études secondaires.

Enfin mon repas de reine terminé je me lève et fait la vaisselle.  
**As-tu terminé de faire la vaisselle que tu puisses préparer la chambre pour Alice, Bella? **

J'aurais du me douter que ce serait moi qui ferait tout le travail, ils sont trop lâche pour le faire eux même.

**Oui David! J'ai presque terminé je mis met tout de suite après.**

**Tu vois Bella ce n'est pas si dure d'écouter ce qu'on te demande de faire et puis tu n'es pas puni dans ces cas la.**

Je fais signe que j'ai compris et me retourne vers ma vaisselle, il faut que je la finisse vite pour évité d'être frappé à nouveau.

Je me dirige vers la future chambre d'Alice, prépare son lit, passe l'aspirateur et vide les tiroirs de vêtement de garçons que je n'avais jamais remarqué jusqu'à maintenant. Donc il y avait un garçon qui avait vécu dans cette chambre, qui était-il? Je mis tout dans des sacs et Francine entra au même moment dans la chambre.

**Que fait tu avec les vêtement de mon fils toi? David tu n'avais pas vidé la commode de Simon. **

**Ho je suis désolé ma chérie, j'ai du oublié celui-ci. **

Elle se retourne vers moi et m'arrache le sac des mains.

**Retourne dans ta chambre sal mal élevé, comment ose tu mettre les vetements de mon fils dans un sac a ordure?!**

**Je suis désolé Francine je ne savais pas que c'étais les vêtements de votre fils, Pardonnez moi. **Dis-je en m'agenouillant.

**Vas immédiatement dans ta chambre tu n'aurais pas de gourmandises ce soir vue l'insensibilité que tu as envers les effets personnel de mon fils.**

Je me lève et me retourne pour aller dans ma chambre qu'elle en profite pour me lancé une statuette en verre derrière la tête. Le coup de fit un mal de fou et je tombai sur les genoux.

**Allez lève toi petite insolente. **Me dit David qui me tiras par le collet de mon chandail et me poussa sur le sol de ma chambre.

De retour seule dans ma chambre je mis immédiatement ma main sur la sensation de liquide chaud que je ressenti sur mon crane. Du sang, la statuette à cogner plus fort que je le pensais. Elle a du m'ouvrir la tête, avec le cœur lourd et les larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues je me dirige vers ma commode a la recherche d'un morceau de tissus. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et peu de temps après je m'endors avec le cœur en miettes.

* * *

**Alors quesque vous en pensez ? Est ce que vous croyez que Bella va essayer de dire a madame Bedard ce qui se passe avec Bella, Simon hummm que lui est t'il arriver ou est t'il? Alice son arriver va t'il changer l'avenir de bella ou empirer? Go gang je veux savoir votre pensé!**

**Bisous SMlovers -xxx-**


	13. Parler ou se taire?

**Bonjour a tous en premier de tout je sais que ce chapitre a été long a écrire beaucoup d'idée a me sont venue et je dois pas tout écrire dans le même chapitre... Merci a tous pour les reviews encore une fois je suis heureuse d'avoir pu lire vos commentaires sur ma fiction.**

Grazie: Voila le chapitre que Alice entre dans la vie de Bella... Pour les Cullen et bien évidemment ils vont se poser des questions pour quoi ils ne reçoivent pas de ses nouvelles merci encore pour ta fidélité j'aime bien avoir tes commentaires Bizou SMlovers.

Canada02: C'est très décevant je suis d'accord avec toi quand l'internet bugg et malheureusement je n'ai pas eu la chance de lire ton commentaire car j'imagine que le message c'est pas rendu :( au plaisir de te relire! bizou SMlovers

Chattoncharmant: Je suis contente de te compter parmi ceux qui me donne leur commentaire et au plaisir de lire les suivant bien sur je ne passerais aucun commentaire sur ton reviews ce serais gâché la surprise ;) Bizou SMlovers

Vicky: Merci a toi de lire et suivre ma fiction je suis très heureuse de lire tes commentaire ils me donne des idées pour ecrire hihi et au plaisir de relire d'autre de tes commentaires! bizou SMlovers.

Voila le nouveau chapitre Bonne Lecture a tous!

* * *

Le bruit dans la cuisine me sort de mon sommeil. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi une semaine tellement mon corps est engourdit. Je m'assois sur mon lit et la douleur de ma tête me rappel les évènements d'hier. Le coup laisseras une douleur pour plusieurs jours j'en ai bien peur.

Je me dirige vers la porte et je tombe sur David et Francine qui me salue avec un beau sourire. Accueil très anormale comparer aux autres matins que c'est à peine si j'avais droit à un bonjour et maintenant j'ai même droit à un sourire. Je ne fais comme si rien était et je me rends a la salle de bain prendre une douche. L'eau chaude sur mon corps me fit du bien mais pour ma tête c'est une autre chose. Le sang sécher dans mes cheveux se mélange à l'eau et la douleur augmente. Inutile de rendre les choses plus désagréables qu'elles le sont déjà, l'étape du shampoing sera évitée pour aujourd'hui. Un coups douché, je passe un peignoir sur mon corps et me dirige vers ma chambre.

_**Te voila!**_ Me dit Francine assise sur mon lit. _**J'ai déposé une jolie robe sur ton lit enfile-la et ensuite je te coifferais. Je veux que tu sois présentable pour accueillir Alice et Madame Bedard.**_

Je lui fais signe de la tête et elle quitte la chambre me laissant seule. Elle agit drôlement aujourd'hui elle tient vraiment a ce que je reste silencieuse envers madame Bedard et bien c'est ce qu'on verra!

Environ dix minutes après elle entre à nouveau avec une brosse à cheveux et un élastique. Elle m'indique le lit où je me place immédiatement et elle se place derrière moi. Elle commence a me coiffé bien sur sans faire attention a ma blessure.

_**Tu sais Bella, si tu étais plus gentille envers nous la vie en notre compagnie seras plus agréable pour toi! **_

Non mais elle veut rire la?!Comme si c'étais ma faute pssss!

_**Nous te demandons juste d'être agréable et de faire ce qu'on te demande mais tu es constamment en train de faire l'inverse. Nous commençons à croire que tu y prends gout, regarde ta tête. **_

Mais qu'elle idiote ce n'est pas moi qui me frappe et qui me bat ainsi c'est eux. Elle essaye de me brosser les cheveux pour en faire une queue de cheval. Évidemment elle pèse suffisamment fort et me dit.

_**N'oublie surtout pas Bella nous avons en charge des petites peste comme toi depuis plusieurs année maintenant et madame Bedard c'est que nous somme un couple gentils envers les enfants. Elle ne te croira pas si tu lui dis quoi que ce soit. Ta punition seras pire que tout ce que tu as vécu jusqu'à maintenant alors ne t'avise même pas et je dis ca pour ton bien être ma chère!**_

Suite à ses mots elle tire sur mes cheveux pour que mon regard croise le sien et ajoute.

_**Est-ce que tu as bien compris ce que je t'ai dit Isabella. Ne me donne pas l'occasion de te punir à nouveau car si cela arrive tu vas en être marqué pour le restant de tes jours!**_

J'avale ma salive avec difficulté a cause de la pression que j'ai dans la gorge suite a cette phrase et elle me relâche. Elle se lève et ouvre la porte de ma chambre.

_**Maintenant viens prendre ton déjeuné David nous attends!**_

Je me lève du lit et me dirige vers la table de cuisine. Petit déjeuné assez agréable, un bon bol de céréale mais au lieu de lait dans mon bol c'est de l'eau. David me regarde avec un regard insistant, surement voir si je vais répliquer ou dire quoi que ce soit.

Après avoir reçu la belle déclaration d'amour de ma chère Francine je m'abstiens de faire quoi que ce soit. J'avais prévue de dire a madame Bedard tout ce que ces deux la me font subir depuis que je suis arrivé. Mais avec ce que Francine m'a dit dans la chambre je suis un peu craintive et si c'étais vrai que qu'elle ne me croit pas. Que vont-ils me faire si madame Bedard me laisse ici. Je suis certaine qu'elle ferait de ma vie pire qu'elle l'est en se moment. Apeuré je décide de faire comme si rien était. Un coup mon déjeuné royale terminer je lave mon bol sous le regard de mes parents *adoptifs* et la sonnette d'entrer nous ramène a la réalité. Alice! J'espère que nous allons bien nous entendre et qu'elle sera sympa!

Je les suivi jusqu'à la porte d'entré en faisant bien attention pour être a l'hauteur, mon plan de tout balancé a Mme Bedard a pris fin au moment de la menace.

Francine ouvre la porte avec un grand sourire et accueil nos invités.

_**Qu'elle belle surprise! Je suis contente de vous revoir Mme Bedard! **_dit Francine toujours avec son sourire accroché aux lèvres. Quelle hypocrite cette femme.

_**Tout le plaisir est pour moi Francine, je suis heureuse de vous connaitre grâce a vous des enfants peuvent être pris en main. Tout va bien avec Bella?!**_

Non ca ne va pas bien me dis-je pour moi-même et le regard de Francine se retourne vers moi

_**Ca va très bien n'es-ce pas Bella! **_

Elle me regarde intensément et j'approuve d'un signe de tête.

_**Venez entrer nous serons mieux dans le salon pour discuté.**_

Nous prenons place dans le salon.

_**Bella je te présente ta nouvelle sœur Alice, Alice voici Bella! **_Me dit Mme Bedard.

_**Bella enchantée de te rencontrer me dit Alice en me prenant dans ses bras. **_Alice est tout le contraire de moi des la première minute elle me démontre de l'affection et je ne la connais même pas. Petite Brune aux cheveux court, aux yeux noisette. Souriante et aimable a la première impression. Je crois bien que nous allons bien nous entendre.

_**Bella pourquoi tu ne ferais pas visiter la maison a Alice et aide la avec ses bagages pour les installé dans sa chambre durant que nous discutons avec Mme Bedard. **_Me dit Francine, elle à peur que je lui dise quoi que ce soit j'espère qu'elle n'a pas entendu ma phrase de tout à l'heure. Je ne voudrais pas être punie à nouveau.

_**Voici ta chambre Alice! **_ J'ouvre la porte et la laisse entré.

_**Petite mais raisonnable, avec un peu de décoration et de vie cette chambre seras parfaite. **_Me dit-elle en se retournant vers moi avec un gros sourire. Je ne pense pas qu'elle s'imagine la malchance d'être dans cette famille. Aucune décoration ne se poseras sur ses murs Francine a bien été clair lorsque je me suis retrouver seule avec eux.

_**Tu sais tu n'as pas l'air enthousiasme de m'avoir parmi vous, mais moi par contre je suis heureuse car je n'avais pas de sœur et maintenant je t'ai nous serons comme des sœurs adoptives mais pour moi sa ne change rien. **_

_**Ce n'est pas ca Alice, je suis heureuse de te connaitre mais je suis triste que tu sois dans cette famille elle n'est pas aussi gentilles que semble l'être. **_Elle me regarde comme si j'avais un troisième œil en plein milieu du visage. Le temps lui fera comprendre ce que je veux dire malheureusement pour elle.

_**D'accord je peux comprendre que tu ne sois pas contente d'être ici mais moi je suis contente tu sais depuis maintenant 10 ans je suis dans un centre d'accueil avec pleins d'autre filles et je rêvais chaque soir de pouvoir avoir de nouveau une famille. Entre mes parents sa allais pas très bien et un jour mon père est entré de son travail et c'est disputé violement avec ma mère. Il la tué en lui tirant dessus et c'est suicidé pas longtemps après donc je ne sais pas ce qu'il la poussé à faire ce geste immonde. Ne sois pas triste pour moi j'ai fait mon deuil. J'ai travaillé beaucoup sur moi-même et je suis devenue plus forte. Toi que c'est-il passé pour que tu sois dans cette famille?**_

Wow disons qu'elle ne passe pas par quatre chemins cette fille pour savoir ce qu'elle veut et en plus elle parle sans arrêt une vraie pile électrique.

_**Mes parents ont eu un accident de voiture,  
un chauffeur ivre a frappé la voiture. Mes parents sont mort sur le coup sa fais quelque mois à peine. Je voulais rester avec mes voisins chez lesquels j'étais quand cela est arrivé mais Mme Bedard n'a jamais voulu et ma déposé dans cette famille. Dis-je**_

Elle s'approche de moi et me prends à nouveau dans ses bras en me disant qu'elle est désolé. Sa devient une habitude chez elle de prendre les gens dans ses bras ou quoi! Mais contrairement a ce que je pensais cela ne me dérange pas tant que sa. Cela fait du bien d'avoir un peu d'affection et malgré son surplus d'énergie j'aime bien Alice. Un toque ment sur la porte nous ramène a la réalité et je me sépare d'elle.

_**Alice, Bella.**_ Nous dit Mme Bedard.

_**Je quitte je retourne au près des autres qui ont besoin de moi.**_

C'est nous qui ont besoin d'aide pas les autres nous somme avec des fou pensais-je.

_**Oh parfait merci beaucoup pour cette chance, je suis heureuse d'avoir enfin une famille et je m'entends déjà bien avec Bella!**_ Dit Alice en tapant dans ses mains.

_**Super alors je te souhaite beaucoup de Bonheur et j'espère que tu seras heureuse ma belle! Bella contente de t'avoir revu j'espère te recroiser un jour. Vue que deux enfant par foyer est le maximum nous allons pas nous recroisé donc soyez heureuse jeune femme!**_

Nous lui disons au revoir et commençons à défaire les valises d'Alice. Tout comme moi Alice a peu de vêtements. Mais de très joli a comparer des miens je me demande si Francine lui laisseras avoir de si beaux vêtements. Tout mes vêtements avec les quels je suis arrivé sont pratiquement tous rangé pour des occasions spéciale. Mes vêtements de tous les jours Francine les a achetés dans un magasin ou les personnes déposent leurs vieux vêtements qu'il n'aime plus.

_**Alice, vue que nous somme encore seule je peux te donné un conseil cache tes vêtements auquel tu tiens le plus car tu n'auras pas l'occasion de les porter.**_ Avant même qu'Alice ai eu le temps de me répondre que Francine et David entre dans la chambre et me lance un regard noir.

Ce n'est pas bon signe. Je me recule vers le lit et Alice me regarde en s'interrogent.

_**Bella, vas dans ta chambre maintenant. Je n'ai plus besoin que tu t'occupe d'Alice. **_Sans me le faire demander une deuxième fois je me précipite vers le couloir menant à ma chambre et m'enferme à l'intérieur. A la seconde que je m'assois sur mon lit j'entends la voix d'Alice résonné dans la maison et me met debout par automatise.

_**Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'enlevé ses vêtements, ils sont a moi pour qui vous vous prenez. NON C'EST MON SAC A MAINS LACHÉ CA… **_

Plus rien aucun son. Des pas dans le couloir en direction de ma chambre affolent mon cœur de peur. Je me lève et me dirige dans le coin de ma chambre. Qu'on t-il fait a Alice a peine 30 minutes qu'elle vie avec nous et ohhh. La porte s'ouvre en fracas sur David

_**Francine t'avait prévenue de ne pas faire ta maline tout a l'heure….**_

* * *

_**Vos commentaires! Comment trouvé vous l'histoire jusqu'à maintenant que va t'il se passé ? Au plaisir de vous lire et que vos commentaires me donne plus d'imagination ! Bizou SMlovers**_


	14. Le lycée

Bonjour a tous voici le nouveau Chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plairas. Merci a tous pour les reviews et mes fidèles qui me donne leur soutient et commentaire j'apprécie beaucoup a partir de maintenant j'aimerais intégrer de vos idées dans ma fiction alors je vous invite a me donné vos impression et comment imaginer vous la suite a se chapitre j'ai déjà des idées en tête donc avec les vôtres se seras encore mieux!

Réponse a vos commentaire!

Grazie: Oui Alice a bien compris ce que Bella voulais lui dire... j'espère que tu vas aimé la suite et surtout laisse moi tes idées de ce que tu imagine pour le prochain ;) biz SM

Canada02 : Hey non je ne vais pas laissé Francine et David tué notre Bella et je suis d'accord avec toi pour les Cullen j'attends bien sur de tes commentaires pour le prochain chapitre et ton impression pour celui que tu t'apprête a lire! bisous SM

Bonne lecture a tous ceux profite de mon écriture et je vous encourage a me laissé un petit mots pour savoir votre pensé c'est bien apprécié! SMLovers

* * *

9 mois plus tard…

_**Alice tu dois te dépêchée, tu sais comment Francine es quand nous somme pas assez rapide pour elle. Si elle doit venir nous voir pour nous le redire sa va chauffer.**_

_**Du calme Bella je suis prête! **_Du calme du calme… C'est tout à fait Alice. Me dire de me calmer. Nous somme en septembre, nous retournons au lycée Francine a trop mis de temps à nous faire retourner en cours donc nous devions attendre l'année d'après pour y retourner. Pour notre plus grand bonheur quitter un peu cette maison de malheur.

J'ai maintenant 16 ans et Alice l'auras dans quelque jours à peine. Naturellement nous ne fêtons pas nos anniversaire mais pour nous retourner en cours est un cadeau que David et Francine nous offre. Les coups ont beaucoup diminué, nous faisons équipe Alice et moi pour évité les foudres de nos chers parents. Nous devons recommencer notre 2ieme année au lycée vue que nous avons manqué 6 mois de cours. Donc nous serons plus vieilles que les jeunes de nos classes.

_**Bonne journée les filles et surtout ne faite pas de conneries toutes les deux, vous savez ce qui va se passé si c'est le cas.**_

_**Ne t'inquiète pas Francine, cela n'arriveras pas.**_

Elle nous regarde partir avec hésitation et referme la porte de la maison.

_**Tu ne peux pas s'avoir comme je suis heureuse de retrouver un peu de vie sociale Bella, ca va être Geeennialllee! **_ Me dit Alice toute énervé. De mon coté bien sur que je suis heureuse de pouvoir voir autre chose que les murs de la maison, mais je n'ai pas eu une très bonne expérience au lycée donc j'espère que tout cette fois ci tout va bien se passé.

_**Moi aussi je suis heureuse même si nous avons raté une année. Je suis heureuse aussi que tu sois avec moi, c'est sur que j'aurais aimé que tu ne te retrouve pas avec des parents comme Francine et David mais je suis heureuse d'avoir une sœur comme toi!**_

Alice me regarde avec les larmes aux yeux et me prend dans ses bras.

_**Tu sais Belle si la vie a fait que je me retrouve dans cette famille pour te croisé et bien je ne vais pas en vouloir a personne. Tu es une fille super Bella et j'ai la chance d'avoir une sœur! Et nous somme plus forte ensemble, regarde maintenant nous avons réussi a évité les foudres plusieurs fois. Ensemble nous allons les avoirs ses deux la! **_

Nous arrivons enfin au lycée, voir tous ses petits groupes de gens me fait sourire. Il y a de la vie en dehors, nous allons faire des nouvelles rencontres et notre enfer sera moins dur a enduré!

Les regards se tourne vers nous au fur et à mesure que nous avançons vers l'entré principal.

_**Et voila nous somme les nouvelles attractions du lycée! Me dit ma sœur.**_

_**Ne te réjoui pas trop vie Alice ce n'est pas toujours amusant de se retrouver le centre d'intérêt!**_ Moi qui aime passer inaperçue C'est raté d'avance.

_**Ha Bella Bella viens et arrête d'être négative!**_

Les regards sont toujours présents sur nous et Alice sourit à pleine dents à tous les gens qui nous regarde.

_**Oh mon dieu Bella pince moi ou je rêve!**_ Ne comprenant pas ce qu'Alice me dit, je suis son regard et je tombe sur un blondinet qui est entrain de parler à un grand costaud sur le muret du lycée.

_**Qu'est ce qu'il y a Alice et ferme la bouche s'il te plait tu vas avaler une mouche!**_

_**Tu me demande ce qu'il y a, mais regarde ce gars ohhh je crois que je suis tombé amoureuse! Bella viens nous allons leur parlé. **_Non mais elle est folle ou quoi!?

_**AH non Alice sois raisonnable! Nous somme même pas arrivé a l'intérieur et tu veux faire du sociale. Et puis tu ne peux pas être amoureuse tu ne connais même pas ce gars tu ne lui as jamais parlé en plus c'est absurde!**_

_**Regarde il nous sourit haaaaaaaaaa qu'il est beau.**_

La voila reparti non mais sa va pas bien. C'est à peine si nous sortons de notre super prison et miss Alice deviens folle. Un gars s'approche du coup de foudre d'Alice.

_**Hey Cullen tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu connaissais Withlock!**_

Cullen…! Je regarde dans la direction du blond et Alice me tire par le bras.

* * *

HEY PUIS QUESQUE VOUS EN PENSEZ? J'ESPERE AVOIR PLEIN DE COMMENTAIRES JE SUIS PRESENTEMENT EN VACANCE DONC JE VAIS BEAUCOUP ECRIRE ALORS AVEC VOS COMMENTAIRES NATURELLEMENT CELA ME DONNE PLUS D'IMAGINATION ;)


	15. Retrouvaillesqui changerons leur vie

Bonjour a tous voici mon nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Désolé d'avance si il y a des fautes je fais mon possible pour améliorer mon Français. Pour répondre a vos reviews qui mon fait plus que plaisir!

Grazie: Oui enfin l'heure du retour en cours! pour Edward et leur reaction je te laisse lire le prochain chapitre et j'attends de tes nouvelles ;) bonne lecture SMlovers.

Canada02: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire j'ai adoré le lire. Pour les parents adoptifs des deux hey bien tu ne te trompe surment pas mais pour ce chapitre Bella et Alice on un peu la paix. Merci encore pour ton encouragement sa fais plaisir et sa me donne le gout decrire :D bonne lecture a toi ma belle SMlovers

Alisper : Bien contente que tu aime lire mon histoire et j'espere que la suite te donneras le gout de continuer a lire ma fiction bonne lecture SMlovers

* * *

**POV Jasper**

Voila une nouvelle année qui démarre. Je suis assis sur le muret du lycée et je discute à Emmett. Il revient tout juste de chez sa tante, il y a passé 1 mois et demi chez eux._  
__**Et puis comment se sont passé tes vacances chez ta tante?**_

_**Super, j'ai beaucoup trainé avec Ed puis finalement il accepter de terminer ses années scolaires dans le lycée privé. Il se donne à fond dans la musique si non il serait venu ici. Hey regarde nous avons des nouvelles parmi nous. **_

Deux petites brunes, elles doivent être nouvelles dans le quartier car je ne les connais pas. Non attends une seconde…

_**Celle avec les cheveux longs me dit quelque chose mais je ne sais pas d'où. **_

Je leur fait un sourire et au moment où j'allais leur faire signe Mike Newton décide de venir m'emmerder.

_**Hey Cullen tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu connaissais Withlock! **_

Ce mec est de plus en plus insupportable. Je connais Emmett depuis plus longtemps que lui.

_**Hey Newton tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu te lançais dans l'humour. Si tu te cherche des pots et bien ce n'est pas ici que tu les trouveras dégage. **_

Voila rien de mieux que ma demi-sœur adoré pour replacé les emmerdeurs comme Newton.

_**Salut Rose tu m'as manqué! **_Lui dit Emmett.

_**Ah bon je t'ai manqué tu me la pas trop montré durant tes vacances avec ton cousin et sa famille durant l'été par contre.**_

Et c'est reparti c'est deux la quand il commence, sa ne fini plus. Rose est amoureuse d'emmett depuis deux ans mais Emmett est trop nul pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Puis Rose de son coté a pas assez de courage pour faire les premiers pas.

AH non avec l'entré de Rose j'ai perdu de vue les deux filles ou elles peuvent bien être. Sans avoir l'occasion de chercher plus la sonnerie du début des courts commence.

**POV Alice**

**_Et voila nous somme les nouvelles attractions du lycée!_ **J'adore les nouveaux lycée, connaitre de nouvelles personne repartir a zéro en gros.

**_Ne te réjoui pas trop vie Alice ce n'est pas toujours amusant de se retrouver le centre d'intérêt!_ **Me dit Bella. Qu'est ce qu'elle peut être négative quand elle veux.

**_Ha Bella Bella viens et arrête d'être négative!_**

Tout le monde nous regarde et je leur sourit, je regarde un peu partout et je tombe sur le gars le plus mignon que j'ai jamais vue.

**_Oh mon dieu Bella pince moi ou je rêve!_** C'est sa je dois rêvé.

**_Qu'est ce qu'il y a Alice et ferme la bouche s'il te plait tu vas avaler une mouche! _**

**_Tu me demande ce qu'il y a, mais regarde ce gars ohhh je crois que je suis tombé amoureuse! Bella viens nous allons leur parlé. _**

**_AH non Alice sois raisonnable! Nous somme même pas arrivé a l'intérieur et tu veux faire du sociale. Et puis tu ne peux pas être amoureuse tu ne connais même pas ce gars tu ne lui as jamais parlé en plus c'est absurde!_**

**_Regarde il nous sourit haaaaaaaaaa qu'il est beau._**

_**Hey Cullen tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu connaissais Withlock!**_

Je tire Bella pour qu'elle me suive en lui disant qu'il faut aller récupérer notre horaire de cours.

Pov Bella

Alice et moi nous nous rendons au secrétariat pour récupérer nos horaires de cours. La secrétaire nous accueil avec un gros sourire.

**Bonjour demoiselles, que puis-je pour vous? nous demande la dame.**

**Bonjour, nous commençons notre première journée ici, on aimeraient avoir nos horaire de cour s'il vous plait!** lui dit Alice avec un beau sourire.

**Vos prénom et nom de famille s'il vous plait**! Nous demande la secrétaire. Une fois trouvé les document elle se retourne vers nous en nous les donnant et nous souhaite une belle journée. Il nous reste environ 20 minutes avant le début des cours.

**Bella montre moi ton horaire je veux voir si nous avons des cours ensemble**. me dit Alice toute excitée.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la cour je lui passe ma feuille et regarde au alentour.

Les deux gars que nous avons vue plus tôt marche vers nous en compagnie d'une grande blonde qui nous lance un regard noir. J'avale rapidement ma salive et fait signe a Alice de leur arriver. Elle s'affole et me regarde dans les yeux.

**Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu, Bella est ce que je suis présentable.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas tu est toujours aussi belle, ton prince charmant me dit quelque chose il me semble que je l'ai déjà vue quelque part.**

Le blond fonce les sourcils et me regarde dans les yeux. Mon visage pali en une fraction de seconde mais je ne détourne pas le regard pour autant.

**Bella?! Isabella Swan?** me demande le blond avec un sourire.

**Oui?** lui répondis-je. Avec a mon tour les sourcils foncé car je n'arrive pas a le replacé. Il rigole et s'avance vers moi.

**Je suis Jasper un ami d'Edward.**

**Oh mon dieu oui la je te reconnais je me demandais justement ou je t'avais vue**. dis-je en riant. Alice nous regarde avec un sourire sans lâché notre conversation.

**Jaz je te présente Alice ma sœur adoptive**. Alice avec toujours le sourire au lèvres se présente et Jaz nous présente sa sœur Rosalie qui nous fait un signe de tête sans rien dire et son ami Emmett Cullen.

**Cullen, tu est dans la famille a Edward?** lui demandais-je

**Ouais! C'est mon cousin!** me dit Emmett

La sonnerie du début des cours nous sort de notre conversation. Après nous avoir dit au revoir, Alice et moi nous nous dirigeons vers notre premier cour en commun. Les mathématique, une joie pour Alice qui est très doué dans se domaine et pour moi un enfer je déteste les math.

Le cour se déroula mieux que je l'aurais imaginé de l'heure du deuxième cour arriva plus vite que nous l'auront pensé. Alice et moi avons trois cour en commun, le Français , les mathématiques et l'anglais.

* * *

ET PUIS CHERS LECTEURS ET LECTRICES COMMENT AVEZ VOUS TROUVER CE CHAPITRE? QUE VA T'IL SE PASSER DANS LE PROCHAIN J'ATTENDS AVEC IMPATIENCE VOS REVIEWS ET VOS PREDICTION ... SMlovers


	16. Confidence et amitié

Me voila avec un nouveau chapitre toujours en esperant que cela vous plaisent. Pour répondre a vos reviews:

Grazie: C'est toujours un plaisir de te lire voila le nouveau chapitre et le suivant arriveras très vite Bonne lecture!

Vicky: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire je prend en note et je regarde sa ;) bonne lecture!

* * *

Confidences et amitié.

**Trois mois plus tard.** POV Bella.

Nous voila déjà en décembre et la tristesse refait surface mais cette année moins grande. Alice est dans ma vie et mes deux meilleurs amis Jasper et Emmett. Depuis notre rencontre nous avons développer une grande amitié tout les quatre, Rosalie est moins froide envers nous mais elle l'est encore un peu envers moi. Jaz m'a expliqué qu'elle se méfiait de moi, qu'elle aimait Emmett depuis longtemps que vue notre complicité elle avait peur que Emmett et moi tombions en amour. Ce qui est absurde vue qu'Em est comme un frère pour moi, tout comme Jaz. Une bonne discussion entre les deux va être nécessaire. Alice est plus proche de Rose car cette dernière sais qu'elle éprouve des sentiments pour Jaz. Nous arrivons au lycée moi et Alice et les gars nous font signe de la main en venant nous rejoindre. Malgré les vêtements que Francine et David nous on laisser, Alice trouve toujours une façon pour être belle malgré tout. Après ses études elle veux se lancé dans la création de vêtements. Bien sur elle se fait un plaisir pour jouer a la poupée avec moi et me rendre plus jolie avec nos moyens, qu'elle me répète souvent. Elle ne cesse de parler de garçon et me demande souvent si un des gars du lycée m'intéresse. Évidemment non car tous les gars ici sont sois trop stupide, arrogant ou pas de mon gout... Et pour Jaz et Em, ils sont comme des frères pour moi alors. Les journées de défile rapidement et comme on dit le temps passe plus vite en bonne compagnie. Il y a longtemps que mes parents adoptifs non pas levé la main sur nous et chaque jours je remercie Dieu. Alice n'a toujours pas trouvé le courage d'avouer sa flamme pour Jaz et je ne sais pas qu'est ce qu'elle attends. En direction d'un de nos cours j'en profite pour lui posé la question.

**Hey Lili qu'est ce que tu attends pour dire a Jaz que tu est follement et incroyablement amoureuse de lui?** lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

**J'y pense constamment mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me voit pas comme sa, qu'il me voit plus comme une amie comme il te voit pour lui**.

**Voyons tu sais bien que ma relation amicale que j'ai avec Jaz est tout a fait différente de la votre et puis il est toujours aux petits soin avec toi, moi je croit que Jaz a un œil sur toi et que tu est tellement en amour que sa te rend aveugle Alice!**

Elle me regarde avec les sourcils foncé et semble être dans ses pensés en espérant que mon petit discours va lui avoir apporter de la force pour aller lui parler. Elle hausse les épaules et ne rajoute rien.

La fin des cours touche a sa fin et nous retournons vers la maison. Alice est tres silencieuse c'est a peine si elle m'adresse la parole. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche et je ne sais pas quoi.

**Lili est ce que tu vas bien? Normalement tu as toujours des potins a me compter ou tu me bombarde de question.**

Elle me regarde et me dit qu'elle est correct simplement fatiguer de sa journée. Qu'elle pense a tout ce qu'elle aimerais dire a Jaz et met un terme a la conversation en entrant dans la maison.

**Salut vous comment se sont passé vos cours d'aujourd'hui**? Nous demande David. Tout un changement d'Attitude depuis quand il nous questionne sur notre journée lui. Alice et moi nous nous regardons et haussons les épaules.

**C'étais bien comme journée**. Alice lui raconte tout en détails sur les travaux que nous avons a faire et comment les professeurs sont contents de nos progrès en cour.

Je me dirige vers le salon a la recherche de Francine. Ne la voyant pas je demande a David et il me répond qu'elle est partie pour la soirée chez une amie et qu'il va la rejoindre dans une dizaines de minutes. Depuis un mois les sorties de se genre ce font fréquemment et ils nous laisse a nous même car ils savent de toute façon que nous somme calme en générale pour évité les coups de nos chers parents. Ils partent et reviennent tard vers onze le soir complètement bourré. Alice et moi en profitons pour se faire un souper de reine comme nous l'appelions car ont décidait de ce qu'on allais mangé et même parfois nous invitons les gars a venir faire un tour a la maison. Em et Jaz n'ont jamais rencontré nos parents et nous ne voulons pas non plus que cela arrive. On ne peux jamais s'avoir comment ils vont réagir si nous avions des amis de gars. Évidemment Alice et moi avons fait une promesse de ne jamais parlé de ce qui se passait ici quand sa tournait mal pour évité les problèmes plus graves. Un coup David parti nous allons dans ma chambre en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

**Hey Bella, qu'est ce que tu en dit si on fait venir les gars pour une soirée films**? me demande Alice.

**Je ne vois aucun inconvénient, appelle les durant ce temps je vais voir qu'elle festin nous allons mangé ce soir.**

Je me dirige vers la cuisine et ouvre les portes du garde-manger. Rien d'intéressant, des pates, du pain, du jus de tomates, des carottes. Alice me coupe dans ma découverte pour notre repas et me demande de venir dans le salon ou le téléphone est installé.

**Jaz est justement chez Emmett et ils s'apprêtais a appeler le livreur de pizza et écouté le dernier rapide et dangereux. Ils demandent si nous avons envie d'écouter ce film avec eux et ils nous offre de mangé de la pizza avec eux qu'est ce que tu en pense Bel**. Me demande Alice en me fessant des gros signe de tête pour que je réponde positivement.

J'accepte naturellement ce qui fait sourire Alice encore plus et je retourne fermé les portes du garde-manger. Elle revient vers moi en sautillant et dépose un gros bisou sonore sur ma joue en me remerciant.

**C'est tout a fait normal d'accepté en plus nous allons mangé de la pizza. Sa tombe bien car il y a rien de bon a mangé de toute façon ici.**

Environ vingt minutes après les gars arrivent et entre dans la maison sans sonné comme a l'habitude. Em s'installe sur le divan et Jaz téléphone pour la pizza. Je m'assois a coté d'Em et Alice me sourit et se place a coté de moi ce qui va laissé aucun choix a Jaz et va se retrouvé a coté de Lili.

**Voila la pizza est commandé les amis.** Dit Jaz en se plaçant a coté d'une Alice qui a une gros sourire au lèvres.

**Pourquoi tu sourit comme sa Alice ca va bien**? lui demande Jaz. Ce qui fait éclaté de rire Emmett qui est au courant des sentiments que Alice a pour Jaz. Je lui lance un regard noir car il sais qu'il n'est pas supposé savoir de détails ce qui le refroidi assez rapidement et reprends son sérieux. Alice me regarde en fonçant les sourcils et se retourne vers Jaz pour lui répondre.

**Sa fais plusieurs jours que je parle a Bella de se film et maintenant nous allons enfin pouvoir le voir garce a vous les gars merci je suis simplement contente**.

**D'accord!.** Dit JaZ. Emmett se lève et met le dvd dans l'appareil ,il se rassois tout en évitant mon regard.

Une quinzaine de minutes passe et le livreur arrive avec la pizza. Quel régale sa fessait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas manger que la bonne nourriture. Naturellement je parle de gout. Le film étais super bon, je suis contente d'avoir écouter un bon film quand nous somme avec nos parents c'est eux qui choisisse les films et disons que c'est plus agréable le genre de film qu'on vient juste d'écouter.

**Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait les filles?** demande Jaz.

**Je ne sais pas**. Dis-je.

**Mooi je sais**. dit Em en souriant.** Nous allons jouer a vérité conséquences**. Alice accepte automatiquement en tapant dans ses mains. Sans même savoir c'est quoi le jeu.

**Moi je suis partant si cela peux vous faire plaisir, Bella tu embarque**? me dit Jaz.

**C'est bon je joue. Alice tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu vient de t'embarquer**. lui dis-je. Elle me regarde et hausse les épaules.

**Je suis sur que nous allons avoir du fun quand même alors comment on joue?** demande Alice.

**C'est simple.** répond Em. **Je commence en choisissant quelqu'un entre vous trois, la personne que je choisis peux prendre sois vérité qui est de répondre a une question franchement. Ou conséquence elle choisi entre trois pari que je lui lance qu'elle dois accomplir.**

**Donc je commence vue que j'ai eu cette merveilleuse idée**. dit Em avec un gros sourire.** Alice... Vérité ou conséquence?**

**Conséquences! Bien sur.**

Emmett se frotte les mains ensemble et part au quart de tour. **Voici tes choix tu dois en choisir une**.

1- **Tu dois prendre des vêtements sexy de ta mère et nous faire un défilé**. Elle le regarde avec des gros yeux. - Ensuite...

2- **Tu dois embrasser Bellisima ici présente avec la langue bien sur nous ne somme plus des enfants**. Elle soupire en lui tirant la langue.

3- **Tu dois embrasser Jaz au lieu de Bella**. Il la regarde et sourire encore plus. **Quelle seras ton choix petit lutin**.

Elle réfléchie a peine trente seconde et se tourne vers moi.

**Ha non Lili tu peux bien être ma sœur mais n'y pense même pas!** lui dis-je en me reculant.

**Bella bella c'est pas ce que j'allais faire évidemment j'allais justement te demander de me pardonner de ne pas te choisir et il est hors de question que je me balade devant nous en petite tenue. Alors ...** Elle se tourne vers Jasper qui la regarde dans les yeux et avale sa salive.

Jasper se rapproche d'elle et leurs lèvres se touche a peine pour se transformer en un baiser passionné. Em se racle la gorge pour les ramener sur terre et Alice se rassois toute rouge.

Jasper est complètement dans sa bulle je pense que le baiser d'Alice la mélanger un peu.

**Bon c'est a toi Alice de choisir quelqu'un.**

**Jaz!** dit Alice avec un sourire. Il la regarde sérieusement. **Vérité bien sur**! répond Jaz toujours en la regardant.** C'est une question seulement que j'ai droit de posé c'est bien sa?** j'approuve d'un signe de tête et retourne mon regard sur Jaz. Alice est quelqu'un d'assez direct alors j'ai bien hâte de voir sa question et la réaction de Jaz.

**Donc... Jaz! Est ce que tu as une fille en vue au lycée? **Il la regarde et ne répond pas. Oh... Silence Totalement. A quoi pense Jaz il a l'air dans ses pensés.

**Jaz il faut répondre sa fait parti du jeu allez mec**! lui dit Em. **Oui j'ai quelqu'un en vue au lycée. Parfait a ton tour**. lui dit Alice perdu dans ses pensées. Elle dois être en train de pensés a qui pourrait être la fille en question. J'espère que c'est Alice.

**Bella Vérité ou conséquences**. me demande Jaz.** Ha alors je prend vérité car je suis trop trouillarde pour prendre conséquence.** dis-je avec le sourire.

**Alors voici une question assez délicate et je m'en excuse toute de suite si cette question ne te plait pas**. Ca c'est bien Jaz toujours en train de se faire du soucis. Elle ne dois pas être si pire que sa. pensais-je.

**J'ai eu quelque occasion de revoir les Cullen depuis que tu est parti de ton ancienne maison .Pourquoi tu ne répond pas au lettre que les Cullen t'écrivent**?

Je le regarde très sérieusement et dégluti. Je ne m'attendais pas a cette question. Trouve vite Bella. Alice me regarde et fonce les sourcils tout comme Emmett.

* * *

Alors gang la j'ai besoin de vous pour la suite que va répondre Bella a Jasper. Est ce qu'elle va leur dire la vérité malgré tout. Qu'est ce qu'elle va lui dire...

Comment avez vous trouver ce chapitre avez vous aimé? j'attends de vos reviews a bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


	17. Une chose en entraine une autre

**POV Bella**

**J'ai eu quelques occasions de revoir les Cullen depuis que tu es parti de ton ancienne maison. Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas aux lettres que les Cullen t'écrivent?**  
Je le regarde très sérieusement et je dégluti. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question. Trouve vite Bella. Alice me regarde et fonce les sourcils tout comme Emmett. Jaz me fixe et je vois dans ses yeux beaucoup de questionnement. Si je leur dit la vérité et leur fait promettre de ne rien dire, est ce qu'ils le feront? Et puis quoi les lettres n'ont rien avoir avec les gestes que Posent Francine et David sur nous alors.

**Nous n'avons pas le droit de communiqué pour le moment avec nos anciennes vies. Donc les Cullen font partie pour ma part, nos parents adoptifs préfère qu'on vit dans le présent et on peur que nos vie inférieur nous révoltent.**

**POV Jasper**

Elle a répondu a ma question mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose derrière cette phrase elle a trop mis de temps à répondre.

**Merci j'ai eu ma réponse! **Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire. **A ton tour**

**Et si on écoutait un autre film j'ai plus très envie de jouer. **Nous dit Bella. Et voila la preuve qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, elle ne parle jamais de sa famille et de sa vie chez elle et c'est pareil pour Alice. Nous ne voyons jamais ces parents car ils sont toujours sortis quand nous venons. Donc je présume que nous venons en cachette.

**D'accord! Je choisis le film alors! **Lui dis-je toujours avec un sourire. Je me lève et regarde les dvd déposé sur la tablette. Final destination 1 parfait! Je glisse le dvd dans l'appareil et me rassois près d'Alice. A peine dix minutes que le film est commencé qu'Alice ce colle plus sur moi. Ce qui est très agréable, depuis le début que j'ai eu l'occasion de la connaitre elle et sa personnalité. J'ai eu le coup de foudre, vivante et toujours souriante. Une vraie pile électrique mais cela ne fait que j'ajouter du charme à sa personnalité sans oublier qu'elle est vraiment belle. Quand elle m'a embrassé, elle a réussi à me faire fondre de l'intérieur cette fille est époustouflante. Le courant passe bien entre nous deux et quand elle m'a demandé si j'avais une fille en vue au lycée j'ai vue qu'elle voulait en savoir plus. Je passe mon bras sur ses épaules et l'approche plus de moi. Elle me regarde avec un beau sourire et retourne son regard sur le téléviseur. Bella me regarde a son tour et me fais un clin d'œil.

**POV Bella **

Et voila une distraction idéale pour fermer le sujet sensible des Cullen. Quand j'ai proposé d'écouté le film j'étais sur que tout le monde aurait été contre. Je regarde vers Jaz et je le vois passer son bras sur les épaules d'Alice et la rapprocher de lui. Il me regarde et je lui fais un clin d'œil. Le film est presque a la moitié et je vois Emmett la tête accoté sur le dossier du divan dormir. Je pense qu'il en a un qui a trop mangé et être relaxe comme sa la tué. Pensais-je en rigolant. Je regarde Alice et Jaz, évidemment ils sont en plein bécotage. Je retourne mon regard vers le film et je dépose ma tête sur l'épaule du gros nounours endormi. Les minutes passent et malgré moi mes yeux se ferment toute seule donc je m'endors. Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre et se referme me réveille. J'ai à peine le temps de me redressé qu'on voit apparaitre David seul dans le cadrage de porte. Il nous regarde à tour de rôle avec un regard méchant.

**Quelle belle surprise! Mes deux filles adorées assis sur mon divan avec deux gars dans ma maison. Les garçons je vous laisse deux minutes pour vos choses et partir avant que je vous botte le cul comme il se doit! **Dit David le regard noir de Frustration.

**Oui Monsieur. **Dit les gars. Ils nous regard en nous disant désolé et sort rapidement de la maison. Nous regardons David refermé la porte et la barrer. Il se retourne vers nous en croissant les bras.

**Hey bien jeune filles vous parlé d'une façon d'agir sous mon toit? Invité des gars pour vous s'amusé sur mon divan. Dans vos chambres immédiatement. Je vais venir vous punir et vous montré les bonnes manières petite pestes!**

Nous avalons notre salive avec beaucoup de difficulté et partons directement dans nos chambres. De ma chambre j'entends David parlé a quelqu'un lui disant que tout étais beau ici et qu'elle n'est pas obligé de dormir a la maison de continuer à faire la fête. Donc j'imagine que cette personne est Francine et que nous allons être seules avec David qui est complètement saoul. Il raccroche et silence plus aucun bruit dans la maison. Je m'assois sur le lit et attends ma punition. C'est vraiment la merde, je ne pensais jamais être prise la main dans le sac. Alice et moi nous travaillons ensemble pour éviter recevoir des coups depuis des mois et la pour je ne sais quel raison il rentre à la maison plus tôt. Les minutes défiles et toujours aucun mouvement dans la maison. Je me lève de mon lit et m'approche de la porte et au même moment j'entends les pas de David dans le couloir. Je retourne à grande vitesse dans mon lit et ne bouge plus. Le son d'une porte se fit entendre et se referme d'une force à me faire sursauter. Le silence est de retour, c'est le cri d'Alice qui le brise et je me recule au son de sa voix. Elle cri lui demande d'arrêté, elle s'excuse et les pleures d'Alice font coulé les miennes automatiquement.

**La prochaine fois avant de faire des cochonneries sous mon toit tu y repenseras jeune fille. **Cri la voix de David suivi des pleurs et demande D'Alice de ne pas faire sa. Qu'est ce qu'il lui fait au juste. **Ahhhhhhh! David arrête ne fais pas sa. **Elle sanglote encore plus fort toujours en lui demandant d'arrêter. J'entends le son de sa main frappé sur la peau d'Alice et le calme revient. Mon cœur s'affole et les larmes coulent le long de mes joues sans jamais s'arrêté. Mon corps tremble comme jamais. ** Ne t'avise même pas de dire ce qui vient de se passé a qui que ce soit, je te préviens et si tu le fait je recommencerais c'est une promesse Alice! **Lui dit David. Le son de la porte qui se referme me fait sursauter. De retour le silence seul les pleures de ma sœur se fait entendre dans la maison. Plusieurs minutes passe, j'entends David se déplacé aisément dans la maison et fini dans la salle de bain. L'eau qui coule m'indique qu'il est sous la douche. Je me lève et m'approche de ma porte de chambre. J'ouvre tranquillement la porte et regarde dans le couloir voir si quelqu'un est en vue. Personne j'entends cependant les pleurs d'Alice et des murmures incohérents venir de sa chambre. Je sors et me dirige vers sa chambre. J'ouvre la porte en fessant sursauté Alice qui se recule dans le lit avec un visage apeuré. **Alice! **Dis-je les larmes de retour qui coulent le long de mon visage. Son visage est rouge vif, ainsi que son cou, ses bras. Je m'approche d'elle malgré ses signes de tête qui me dit le contraire.

**Part Bella sauve toi! Ne reste pas ici. **Me dit-elle en sanglotant encore plus fort. Je m'assois sur son lit et je vois le sang sur son couvre lit. **Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait Lili?! D'où sort se sang!** Lui demandais-je affolé. **Bella! **Me dit-elle en sanglotant. **Part si il te voit dans ma chambre il va te faire pire tu comprends?!** Me dit-elle avec les yeux plein d'eau. Le peux de calme qui me restait disparu à l' instant même. Je lui prends le visage entre mes mains tremblantes pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux.** Dit moi qu'est ce qu'il ta dit merde Alice. **Dis-je frustré de la voir le couvrir. Elle me regarde et tire le drap vers elle. **Il m'a violé, j'ai voulu l'empêché mais il m'a frappé et il a continué. **Me dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre à nouveau sur David nu qui nous regarde. **Alice je t'avais demandé d'en parlé a personne non? **Lui demande David en s'approchant avec une bouteille de bière à la main.** Et toi Bella! Je t'avais demandé d'attendre dans ta chambre mais il a fallu que ta curiosité prenne le dessus. C'est ton tour à présent. **Me dit David. ** Non mais tu es complètement fou! Je te jure que si tu ose toucher encore a Alice ou me touché j'irais voir la police tu m'entends! **Lui criai-je. ** Ah bon ? Tu crois que c'est ainsi que sa marche salle petite garce! **Il lève son poing et me frappe sur le nez. Le sang qui coule me lève le cœur, je porte mes mains immédiatement sur mon nez en fessant une pression. Il s'approche de moi et me pousse à plan ventre sur le lit d'Alice en me mettant son poids sur mon dos pour m'empêcher de bouger. **Alice tu fais un mouvement ou tu essaye de m'empêcher d'y donné sa punition je la tue est ce clair! **

Il descend mon pantalon malgré mes protestations et tout devient noir.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour a vous tous voici mon prochain chapitre! Merci a tous pour vos review toujours aussi contente de vous lire, maintenant je vais repondre au review de mes cheres lectrices:D**

**Canada02:  
oui je sais, c'est pas facile pour les filles ... merci de me suivre ;)**

**Grazie: Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement toujours apprécié **

**Vicky: Hey oui je suis allé fort au plaisir de lire tes prochain commentaire **

**Bonne lectures a tous!**

* * *

**4 Jours plus tard.**

**POV Jasper.**

Sa fais 4 jours aujourd'hui que nous n'avons pas vue les filles. Nous ne les voyons jamais les week-ends, elles passent du temps en famille. Par contre elle ne manque pratiquement jamais une journée au lycée. Durant le week-end, je suis allé voir Edward et sa famille pour prendre de leur nouvelle.

_Flash back_

Je suis en face de la porte des Cullen et je sonne pour les prévenir que je suis arrivé. Esmee m'ouvre la porte avec un sourire et m'invite a entré. **Jasper, je suis contente de te voir!** Me dit Esmee

**Moi aussi je suis contente de vous voir Esmee.  
Arrête de me vous voyez tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas me** **faire vieillir**. Me dit-elle en souriant.

**Salut vieux! Comment tu vas?** Me dit Edward.

**Super et toi ?**  
**Très bien merci allez viens, M'man on se voit plus tard.**

Je le suis jusqu'à sa chambre, je l'ai appelé une fois entré de chez Alice et Bella. En lui disant que je devais absolument lui parlé. M'y voila!

**Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler que tu ne pouvais pas faire au téléphone Jaz?** Me dit-il en prenant place sur son lit.

**De Bella, enfin je suis allé chez elle et Alice avec Emmett hier**. Lui dis-je en prenant place à mon tour sur son lit.

Il me regarde et fonce les sourcils. **Et…**

**Nous avons écouté des films et Emmett a eu la brillante idée de jouer à vérité- conséquences avec les filles. Durant la partie, j'ai demandé à Bella pourquoi elle ne répondait pas à vos lettres. Elle m'a répondu qu'elles n'avaient pas le droit de correspondre avec leur ancienne vie, les parents adoptif que Bella a ne veulent pas qu'elle se révolte en vous lisant. **

**Mais c'est ridicule voyons!** Me dit Edward.

**C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi mais je sais que ce n'est pas sa qui lui empêche de répondre. Bella ne nous parle jamais de ses parents et c'est pareil pour Alice sa sœur adoptive. Je n'avais jamais vue ses fameux parents jusqu'à hier soir. Nous nous avons fait prendre la main dans le sac par leur *père*. Vieux j'ai eu peur il nous a dit qu'il nous laissant deux minutes pour partir avant qu'il nous botte le cul comme il se doit.**

**D'accord?! Qu'elle sorte de parents parle comme sa, cela n'a pas de sens. **Me dit-il.

**Je sais, je comprends pourquoi elles ne voulaient pas que nous les rencontrons. La frustration de l'homme et la peur que j'ai vue dans les yeux des filles m'ont donné froid dans le dos. **

Nous continuons a parlé de Bella, Alice et ses supposé parents. Ed a décidé de lui écrire une lettre, si la lettre n'est pas vue par les parents de Bell's peut-être qu'elle va lui répondre.

_Fin du Flash Back_

**J'espère que nous allons voir les filles aujourd'hui elles sont peut être malade.** Me dit Emmett.

**Vendredi elles n'étaient pas malade Em.** Sa fais deux jours que nous nous inquiétons et quand Edward est venu hier il était déçu de ne pas la voir enfin. La seule journée qu'il a de congé contrairement a nous et pour venir nous voir et Bella n'y est pas. Il était prêt a allé la voir chez elle mais nous l'avons fait changé d'avis. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elles se fassent punir pour notre venu.

Les minutes passent et nous ne les voyons toujours pas. La sonnerie va sonner dans a peine 4 minutes, alors nous descendons de l'insigne du lycée pour se rendre à notre cour.

R'garde les voila! Me dit Emmett.

**POV Bella.**

_Samedi matin_.

Je me réveil avec une grosse migraine et une envie de vomir. Mon corps au complet me fait mal, les images de la veille me reviennent en tête suivi d'une envie d'hurler. Jamais David n'avait été aussi loin. Jamais, jamais je ne lui pardonnerais ce qu'il nous a fait à Alice et moi. Jamais! Un toque-ment a la porte me ramène a la réalité. Je me recule dans mon lit pour être dos au mur et ramène la couverture sur moi. La porte s'ouvre sur Alice, les larmes coulent désormais à flot sur mes joues et j'ouvre mes bras pour l'accueillir.

**Je suis désolé Bell's j'aurais aimé qu'il te fasse pas subir ce que j'ai reçu comme punition. **

**Ce n'est aucunement de ta voir Lili tu sais très bien que quoi que nous fessions il nous ferait payer notre soirée film avec les garçons. **

**Regarde ce qu'il ta fait. **Me dit Alice en passant son majeur sur mon nez, sur la lèvre et sur toutes les parties de mon visage bleutés par les coups reçu.

**Ca ne se passeras pas comme ca Alice, je vais me rendre a la police ils vont me croire en voyant les hématomes sur mon visage.**

**Ca va pas Bella, Il nous laissera pas sortir avec tout sa sur le visage.**  
Les larmes coulent à nouveau sur mes joues. Alice a raison, personne ne nous croiras. Personne peux nous aidé.

Francine ouvre la porte fortement en nous fessant toute les deux sursauté. Elle vient s'assoir à coté de nous avec une trousse de premier soin et chacun notre tour elle nous applique toute sorte de produit sur nos blessures.

**Les filles combien de fois je vais devoir vous dire que respecter les règles de la maison. Personne entre ici, c'est simple et encore moins des garçons! **Nous dit-elle avec dans les yeux un regard méprisant en soupirant.

**Nous allons vous garder ici à la maison et vous n'allez pas au lycée jusqu'à temps que votre visage soit présentable.**

Elle sort de la chambre en tirant par la main Alice qui me regarde troublé. Chacune dans notre chambre, attendant que les minutes passent ainsi que les hématomes. Un jour, deux jours, trois jours, quatre jours.

Les marques sont pratiquement toutes guérit laissant seulement des couleurs jaunâtres sur le visage. Nous voilâmes devant Francine qui nous maquillent pour cacher les couleurs non désiré sur notre peau, en ajoutant de l'ombre à paupière et du rouge à lèvres. Une fois terminé elle nous tire par la main et nous amène dans la salle a mangé. **David regarde comme elles sont jolie plus rien parait! Elles vont pouvoir aller en cours aujourd'hui.**

Ils nous regardent d'un regard noir et dépose son journal dans lequel ses yeux était plonger i peine une minute.

**Wow! Les filles vous êtes appétissante. **Nous dit-il en se lichant les lèvres. Nous détournons notre regard en se dirigeant vers la sortie en direction du lycée. Une fois a l'abri de la maison je me tourne vers Alice.

**Nous somme ridicule Alice, je ne veux pas aller en cours comme sa voyons. **

**Arrête de t'en faire tu sais très bien que j'ai pris le nécessaire pour nous débarbouillé un peu. **Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Une fois prête nous reprenons notre chemin vers le lycée. A peine arrivé, Jaz et Emmett nous voit et se dirige vers nous très rapidement, trop rapidement. **J'espère qu'ils ne remarqueront rien. **Me dit Alice.

**Hey les filles! Quelle gentillesse vous avez de nous faire part de votre présence après quatre jours sans nouvelle.**

Je me retourne vers Alice qui me regarde affolée.

**Nous avons eu de la visite sociale à la maison, je suis contente de vous voir aussi. **Leurs dis-je avec le sourire.

Jaz nous fixe longuement, il semble se questionné j'espere qu'aucune marque ce voit. Il s'approche d'Alice pour la prendre dans ses bras et on se dirige vers le lycée. Jaz se tourne vers moi et me donne une enveloppe. **Tiens Bella c'est pour toi tu la liras seule s'il te plait. **Je le regarde avec incompréhension et prend l'enveloppe. Qu'est ce que c'est? Il y a seulement mon nom sur l'enveloppe d'une écriture que je ne connais pas.

La journée passe rapidement et l'heure du retour vers la maison est arrivée.

* * *

Comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre simple je sais ! la suite viendras bientôt!

SMlovers


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chère Bella!**_

_**Mon dieu que ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles! J'ai eu l'occasion de voir Jazz et nous avons parlé de toi. Il m'a expliqué ce que tu lui as dit concernant que tes parents adoptif qu'il ne voulait pas que tu parle à des gens de ton ancienne vie. Hey bien, je suis très surpris de voir qu'il y a des gens aussi sans cœur sur terre! Je ne sais pas si je vais recevoir une réponse cette fois de ta part vue que tes parents ne sont pas au courant que tu as reçu cette lettre. J'espère vraiment avoir une réponse svp Bella! Tu mas tellement manqué et nous nous inquiétons pour toi! Je trouve anormale qu'ils t'empêchent d'avoir contact avec nous. Est-ce que tu as lu nos lettres que nous t'avons envoyées dans le passé? Est-ce que tu es heureuse? Est-ce qu'ils prennent soin de toi? Je sais que ca seras difficile de me remettre ta réponse par papier donc je vais te laisser mon email si tu as envie de me répondre. Tu me manque énormément! Voici mon adresse courriel : ECullen hotmail**_

_** Esmee et Carlisle te passe le bonjour **_

_**Je t'embrasse**_

_**Edward.**_

Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Si tu s'avais Ed comme tu me manque aussi ! J'essuie mes larmes et me redresse dans le lit. La seule façon que je peux lui écrire c'est au lycée comme sa personne ne pourras savoir et surtout m'en empêché. Évidement j'ai envie de reprendre contact avec eux. S'avoir qu'ils pensent que je ne voulais pas leur répondre me brise le cœur. J'ai hâte a demain pour pouvoir lui répondre et surtout recevoir un autre message de sa part. Alice entre dans ma chambre et fonce automatiquement les sourcils.

**Est ce que tu vas bien tu as les yeux rouge Bella! Tu as pleurée? **Me demande Alice

**Oui je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas ! **Lui dis-je avec un sourire. Elle s'assoit avec moi et je lui montre la lettre d'Edward. Nous discutons un long moment de lui et de sa famille ,de ma vie d'avant et Francine nous appel pour notre super repas. Nous croyons que Francine ne sais pas tout ce qui c'est passé lors de cette fameuse soirée. Et si c'est le contraire et qu'elle c'est tout ce qui c'est passé, elle est encore plus affreuse que lui car elle ne fait rien. Depuis cet incident, Alice et moi avons pris la décision de ne plus invité les gars a la maison. Revivre cet horreur est ma plus grande peur, que ferait il la prochaine fois. Serais t'il prêt a nous tué. Depuis que j'ai lu la lettre d'Edward je me sens bien et j'ai l'impression que parlé avec lui seras positif surtout pour mon morale. Il a toujours su me redonné le sourire et me donner de l'espoir. Esmee, je me demande si je pourrais lui reparler aussi. Juste l'idée me comble de bonheur et me fait sourire. La famille Cullen sont le seul lien qu'il me reste avec ma vie d'avant. C'est sur que repensé a la mort de mes parents me rendent triste mais je dois rester forte car je sais que dans le fond ils ne voudrais pas que je sois malheureuse en repensant a eux.

De retour dans ma chambre après avoir nettoyer la cuisine et la salle a mangé avec Alice. Je m'étale sur mon lit et des tonnes de questions me viennent en tête. Si Edward me pose des questions sur ma vie, est ce que je lui ment a lui aussi ? Est ce que je lui dit la vérité? Et si je lui dit tout comment réagiras t'il? Mal je n'en doute même pas est ce qu'il seras capable de garder tout pour lui car je ne suis pas encore majeur et je craint que si il dévoile tout a ses parents. Carlisle ne resteras pas les bras croisé, il va surement avisé madame Bedard qui est bonne amis avec Francine et David et ils me punirons. Il vont préférer croire des adultes plutôt que des enfants. Je peux lui mentir et ne rien dire mais je ne me sentirais jamais bien si je reprends contact avec eux en leur mentant. Si ils apprennent que j'ai menti et qu'ils m'en veulent par la suite et ne m'adresse plus la parole. Toute ses questions m'embrouille l'esprit. Je me couche sous les couvertures et m'endort avec Edward en tête.


	20. Chapter 20

Le plus beau réveille que j'ai eu depuis longtemps, évidemment Edward en fait parti. Il venais me rejoindre et nous nous sauvons ensemble. Loin de cette famille de fou.

La lumière s'allume et Alice est déjà dans ma commode pour me trouvé la tenue de la journée. Je la regarde fouillé partout et mettant le bazar dans mes tiroirs pendant environ cinq grosse minutes.

**Voila! J'ai trouvé la tenue parfaite!** me dit Alice le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

**Merci Lili c'est toujours un plaisir de laisser ma sœur jouer a la Barbie avec moi!** lui dis-je. Elle me sourit et sort de ma chambre pour que je puisse me préparer. Une fois toute les deux prêtes nous nous dirigeons vers la porte de sortie de la maison direction le lycée. Sur le chemin elle me compte tout un tas de trucs qu'elle aimerait faire un coup que nous auront quitter notre maison de malheur. Arriver au lycée, Alice me tire par la main vers Jaz, Emmett et Rosalie qui nous fait signe de la main. Cette dernière est presque plus froide envers moi depuis que j'ai que je lui ai dit qu'Emmett est comme un grand frère et de ne pas s'inquiéter que c'étais réciproque pour lui.

Salut les filles, comment allez vous se matin? Nous demande Emmett en nous prenant dans ses bras, ainsi que Rose et Jaz. Tout en discutant Jaz nous mentionne qu'un nouveau rejoins notre lycée et qu'il vient tout juste de s'installé a Seattle avec ses parents et sa sœur.

**En parlant du loup! Pas mal du tout.** Nous dit Rose fessant grogné Emmett nous fessant tous rire. C'est deux n'ont ni un ni l'autre dit ce qu'il ressentais un pour l'autre car Emmett aussi l'aime bien. Il me l'avais confié lors d'une de nos soirée cinéma a la maison. Trop orgueilleux tout les deux ils attendent je ne sais trop quoi pour se le dire.

Mon regard se tour vers le nouveau et je peux dire que Rose a raison. Grand avec une peau mate, on peux distingué sa musculature a travers son chandail blanc. Il remarque l'attention qu'on lui porte, s'en mêle les pieds et se reprends de justesse pour rétablir son équilibre. Les autres pouffes de rire contrairement a moi qui lui fait un sourire. Je sais très bien ce que c'est de se retrouvé dans cette situation vue ma maladresse. J'aurais fait pareil si j'aurais été a sa place surtout que je déteste être le centre de l'attention. Emmett me sort de mes pensées. **Hey bien Bellisima tu la chamboulé le p'tit nouveau, le voila qui rougit je pense que tu lui a tomber dans l'œil Bell.** Je détourne mon regard du nouveau et me retourne vers Emmett en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête. **Hey Bell! Pourquoi tu me frappe j'ai rien fait.** me dit Emmett en me fessant une moue. **C'est pour la niaiserie que tu viens dire mon cher! **Lui réponds dis-je. Jaz met sa main sur mon épaule pour attiré mon attention. **Bella je n'est pas l'habitude de prendre la défense d'Emmett quand c'est contre toi mais il a raison tu sais!** Je détourne le regard et la sonnerie du début des cours me sauve de cette conversation trop gênante. Alice me rejoins et nous nous dirigeons vers notre cour de Français.

**Bella, as quoi tu pense?** Voila qu'elle m'analyse, qu'est ce qui se passe aujourd'hui tout le monde se sont passé le mots on met Bella au centre de l'attention ou quoi? pensais-je. **A aller dans notre cour de Français et finir cette journée le plus vite.** dis-je.** Oh la calme toi Bell je ne sais pas qu'est ce qui t'énerve a ce point. **Me dit Alice avec ses gros yeux. Bon d'accord j'y vais peut être trop fort. **Je suis désolé Lili de m'être énervé tu sais que je déteste être le centre d'attention et c'est encore pire quand on parle de garçons a mon égard. **lui dis-je en lui fessant un sourire forcé. Nous arrivons dans notre salle et Alice me devance pour s'avoir en arrière complètement de la classe. Je la suis en trainant les pieds et je remarque aussitôt qu'il reste seulement une place de libre a coté d'Alice et donc je m'assois en vitesse. Alice me fais signe de regarder a ma gauche ce que je fais pour voir ce qu'elle veux me montré et je remarque le nouveau a deux place a coté de moi. Des qu'il croise mon regard il me sourit, je lui retourne le sourire et me retourne vers Alice qui me sourit. Dieu qu'elle arrête de sourire comme sa. Le professeur entre au même moment et nous fait signe de nous taire. Il début son discourt et Alice me tends un bout de papier que je prends en lui fessant des gros yeux. Il n'arrête pas de te regarder bell ;-) Je lui fais un sourire et le professeur s'approche de nous. **Mon cour vous dérange peut être Isabella. **Me dit le Monsieur Landry qui me regarde avec sérieux. Je lui fis signe que non et il se tourne vers Alice. **Et vous Alice je vous embête peut être?** Alice dégluti. **Non monsieur je suis désolé! ** **Bien reprenons en espérant de pas nous faire dérangé a nouveau. **Pour le reste du cour je n'ose regarder que le professeur de peur qu'ils nous donne une retenue. Les minutes passent et la sonnerie de la fin du cour se fait entendre. Je me lève de mon siège suivi d'Alice et sort de la salle pratiquement en courant. **Bella, Attends moi.** Me dit Alice presque essoufflé. Elle me prends par le bras et nous nous dirigeons vers la cafétéria. Lorsqu'on entends une voix inconnu nous appeler. **Bella! Alice! ** Nous nous retournons pour voir le nouveau nous appeler. Voila c'est reparti pourvue qu'Emmett et Jaz me voit pas j'en ai pas fini. **Salut! Je m'appel Jacob! **Nous dit le nouveau. Nous discutons et Alice l'invite a se joindre a nous a la cafétéria. Durant notre repas Emmett n'arrête pas de me faire des signaux vers Jake qui me fixe de temps a autre ce qui me fait rougir de la tête au pied. Mon repas terminer je me précipite vers la bibliothèque pour écrire a Edward. Alice complètement sous le charme de Jaz ne me demande même pas ou je vais. C'est vraiment de l'amour entre eux ils faudrait seulement qu'il officialise leur couple une bonne fois pour toute! Ces deux la se lâche pas d'une semelle depuis leur soirée décodage.


	21. Chapter 21

Me voila enfin tranquille devant l'écran d'ordinateur. J'ouvre le programme Messenger et me crée un compte, rempli les informations qu'il me demande. Une fois terminer je part a l'exploration après trois minutes je trouve enfin ou ajouter des contacts. Un coup ajouter je clic sur son nom et commence a écrire mon message.

_**Bonjour Edward! Comment vas tu? En effet sa fais un peu trop longtemps que nous avons pas eu l'occasion de nous parlé.**_

Un bip sonore attire mon attention. OH mon dieu Edward est en ligne! pensais-je tout en souriant.

_Bella! J'avais l'intuition que tu allais être sur l'ordinateur ce midi et je me suis pas trompé comment tu vas?_

_Salut Edward! Je vais bien merci j'étais en train de t'écrire justement !_

_As tu un peu de temps pour discuté?_

_Oui j'ai environ 45 minutes j'ai avalé tout rond mon repas pour venir te répondre!_

_Super! Donc vue que j'ai interrompu ton message tu peux me répondre directement ici !_

_Oui D'accord donc comme j'allais te dire oui en effet sa fais très longtemps que nous avons pas eu l'occasion de se parlé et je suis très contente d'avoir reçu une lettre de toi pour reprendre contact._

_Donc c'est vraiment tes parents qu'il ne voulais pas que tu entre en contact avec nous?_

_Oui mais la il ne savent pas donc il n'y auras aucun problème!_

_Je dois t'avouer que je croyais que tu ne voulais plus nous parlé et je ne savais pas trop pourquoi!_

_Edward franchement pourquoi je ne voudrais plus vous parlé vous avez toujours été la pour moi!_

_Je ne sais pas j'espérait que je me trompais tu voit!_

_Effectivement tu te trompe comment vont Esmee et Carlisle?_

_Très bien ils vont être heureux de s'avoir que tu m'as répondu Alors comment sa se passe avec ta famille adoptive_

_Ca va ce n'est pas vous tu sais mais j'ai pas trop le choix_

_C'est sur personne peux être aussi gentil que Esmee et Carlisle Est ce qu'ils sont correct avec toi?_

_Dison que Francine et David ne sont pas les meilleurs parents qu'on peux avoir tu sais !_

_Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la Bella? Ta phrase est inquiétante!_

_Edward je vais me confié mais promet moi de ne rien dire a personne car j'ai peur pour moi et Alice si sa se sais!_

_Bella tu me fou les boules tu sais ! qu'est-ce qu'il t'ont fait_

_Promet moi le, Edward Svp_

_D'accord Bella je ne vais pas en parler a personne!_

_Bon Dison que c'est un couple que nous devons écouté a la lettre et ne pas les contre dires_

_OK et si vous ne le faite pas qu'est-ce qu'il font ?_

_Et bien il a lever plusieurs fois la main sur nous!_

_QUOI DIT MOI QUE J'AI MAL LU_

_Non Edward tu as très bien lu calme toi stp je suis déjà mal alaise j'en ai jamais parler a personne tu comprends _

_Me calmé Bella tu me demande de rester calme quand ses cons hausse frappé une fille a cause qu'elle ne fait pas ce qu'ils demande c'est ridicule . __Je suis venue te voir en début de semaine pour te donné ma lettre en personne et te voir mais tu étais pas la c'est a cause qu'ils ton frappé._

_On peux dire sa !_

_Bella je t'ai promis de ne rien dire alors veux tu arrêté d'être vague comme sa Qu'est ce tu veux dire par on peux dire sa?_

_Oui Edward il m'a frappé et Alice aussi Francine nous a garder a la maison pour que tout se guérit_

_Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit tu ne peux pas te laissé frappé comme sa il faut que tu en parle a la police il n'ont pas le droit de lever la main sur personne! Bella !_

_Ils nous répète sans arrêt que peux importe personne nous croiras et que si nous le feront pareil ca seras mille fois pire que tout ce qu'il nous on fait jusqu'à maintenant!_

_Tout ce qu'il ont fait jusqu'à maintenant ? Il ont fait autre chose que te battre en plus! Je ne peux pas laissé faire ca Bella ils vont vous tué !_

_C'est pour sa que tu ne dois rien faire! Ed Stp tu m'as promis_

_..._

_Edward Anthony Cullen tu m'as promis !_

_QU'EST-CE QU'IL ONT FAIT DAUTRE BELLA! Ne me ment pas je ne le supporterait pas que tu les protège !_

_Un soirée Alice et moi avons invité Jaz et em a la maison pour écouté un film et David est arrivé et nous a surpris!_

_Ouais j'ai entendu parlé de cette histoire par Jaz ils devaient partir sinon David leur botterais le cul_

_Oui et il nous a punis car il croyais que nous ,,, _

_que vous quoi ..._

_il croyais qu'on était entrain de se caresser sous son propre toit! Il nous a violé toute les deux et il nous a frappé ! _

**Edward c'est déconnecté! veuillez lui écrire par courriel pour que le message au destinataire soit envoyé.**

Oh mon dieu! qu'est-ce que j'ai fait! Edward est fâché j'espère qu'il tiendras sa promesse. Je me mord la lèvres nerveusement et éteins l'ordinateur.

Je reprends mes esprits et la sonnerie annonce le retour au cours. Je me lève en trainant les pieds et me rend a ma casse pour prendre ce que j'ai besoin pour mon cour.

Alice arrive avec Jazz près de moi en souriant.

**Dit donc Bells tu est partie vite tout a l'heure!**

**Oui je suis désolé je voulais répondre a Edward et il étais connecté donc je lui ai parlé. **Lui dis-je sans les regarder.

**Ca va Bella? Pourquoi tu fuit mon regard? **Me demande Alice. Une larme coulent sans le vouloir sur le long de ma joue et Alice me tire par le bras pour être a part de potentiel oreilles curieuse. Jaz toujours a coté d'elle.

**Dit moi Bella la conversation avec Edward ne sais pas bien passé**

**Dison que non il m'a posé des questions et je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire Alice. Il s'est énervé a la fois et s'est déconnecté. Sans même écrire quoi que ce soit.**

Alice me regard avec les larmes au yeux . Je sais qu'elle m'en veux d'avoir raconter ce qui c'est passé et qu'elle a peur pour nous. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de lui mentir! Je me dirige vers ma salle de cour et Alice sanglote dans mon dos en me demandant pourquoi. Je me sens mal et soulagé d'avoir un poids de moins sur les épaules. Maintenant je dois prié pour que Edward tienne sa promesse et ne dit rien car je sais que si il en parle David nous tueras!

* * *

Merci a tous pour vos commentaires et j'adore vous lire et j'espère avoir d'autre commentaires pour ce chapitre !

SMlovers!


	22. Chapter 22

_**Bonjour a tous! En premier de tous j'aimerais remercié toutes les personnes qui m'encourage en m'écrivant vos reviews sa fais toujours plaisir a lire.**_

Voici quelque réponse ou commentaire a vos reviews:  
Vicky : merci pour tous les commentaires j'aime les lire!

_**Grazie Merci a toi j'espère que la suite te plairas.**_

_**Lice le prochain chapitre risque de te plaire !**_

_**Chattoncharmant Je suis certaine que mon prochain chapitre te plairas! **_

_**Je vous souhaite une très bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

La conversation avec Edward ma chambouler plus que je pensais et surtout le fait qu'il se déconnecte âpres avoir lu ma phrase. Sa fais deux jours que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui et je commence à m'inquiéter. Je suis présentement en cour de français avec Alice et Jake. Nous somme en train de travailler sur notre exposé oral qui compte pour la moitié de notre examen final de fin d'année. Je dois me ressaisir car je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une mauvaise note mais avec tout ce qui se passe ce n'est pas facile. Hier encore Francine nous a frappés au visage car nous avons trop tardé à rentrer à la maison a la fin des cours. Je suis plus capable de vivre comme sa mon morale est à zéro. Une chance que j'ai mes amis proche de moi et surtout Jake. Je me suis rapproché de lui depuis et contrairement a se que tout le monde pensais il est super. Il passe son temps à être avec moi et Alice n'arrête pas de nous charrier avec sa. D'après elle, nous allons finir par nous mettre ensemble. Pour ma part je considère Jake comme mon ami et puis il faut dire aussi que nous nous connaissons que depuis quelques jours. Alice est tombé sous le charme de Jaz et d'après elle c'est comme sa pour tout le monde. Pas que Jake n'est pas attirant au contraire mais disons que je n'ai pas cette vision la envers lui. La journée se déroule relativement vite nous arrivons déjà a la fin de journée et ce qui veux dire en gros le retour a la maison du diable. Alice me tire par le bras et m'entraine dans le coin du couloir de mon cour.

**Qu'est ce que tu as Alice tes folle ou quoi me tirer de la sorte**?! Lui dis-je sur le bord d'être en manque d'air tellement elle ma fais marché vite.  
**Non je ne suis pas folle et non ca ne va pas!  
Qu'est ce qui se passe dit moi?  
Si je te dis qu'un certain Simon nous cherche dans tout le lycée et qu'il est assez énervé, quesque tu en pense?**

Simon? Qui c'est Simon je ne connais pas de Simon. Oh vraiment elle est tombée sur la tête aujourd'hui!  
**Alice c'est qui Simon nous ne connaissons pas de Simon! Sois plus clair je ne sais pas je suis perdu la !**

**Simon, Bella le fils de David et Francine nous recherche dans tout le lycée et je ne sais pas du tout la raison et encore moins pourquoi il est énervé! Jasper m'a dit qu'il a fait le tour de presque toute les salles de cours mais qui n'a pas réussi à nous voir vue que la fin des cours est terminer… Il m'effraie un peu, mais qu'est ce qu'il nous veut?!**

J'hausse les épaules et nous nous dirigeons vers l'extérieur du bâtiment. Jusqu'à maintenant nous n'avons pas croisé Simon. Nous n'avons pas vue encore jazz ni em.

Une fois à l'extérieur je balaye des yeux le stationnement du lycée et ma respiration se coupe.  
Alice et moi, nous nous regardons avec des yeux gros comme des ballons.

Nous avons enfin trouvé Jasper et Emmett mais ils ne sont pas seuls. Deux hommes ainsi que deux policiers se tiennent a coté d'eux.

Nous commençons à marcher vers eux malgré tous et ils se retournent tous les six vers nous. Je replace immédiatement le regard le plus doux et pénétrant que la vie m'ai permis de voir. Voila deux jours que je n'ai pas de retour de sa part suite a notre conversation et il est dans le stationnement. En croissant son regard il se met à courir vers moi et me prends dans ses bras en me fessant tournée sur nous même. Je rigole malgré tout et une fois de retour sur la terre ferme je le fixe profondément.

**Hey bien bonjour a toi ! Deux jours a m'inquiété pour toi et te voila a mon bahut.**

Bella! Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné de réponse et être parti comme sa mais je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisé comme sa et attendre qu'un jour ils vous tuent.

**Qu'est ce que tu veux dire qu'est ce que tu as fait!  
**Au même moment je me rappel de la présence de les deux policiers et du gars que je ne connais pas. Il me regarde et semble être nerveux.

**Bella je sais que je t'avais fait la promesse de n'en parlé a personne mais je ne pouvais pas le faire. Une fois que tu m'as avoué qu'il vous avait agressé toute les deux. Je me suis rendu a peine 5 minutes après a la police de forks avec mes parents pour leur en parlé. Ils m'ont interrogé sur la situation, nous leur avons fait une copie de notre conversation et ils ont mené une enquête. Ils ont fait la recherche sur leur famille est sont tombé sur l'histoire de Simon qui est la bas! **Me dit-il en pointant le gars qui est avec les policiers.  
**Leur fils, il a été lui aussi abusé par David a plusieurs reprise et s'est rendu a la police pour tout dévoilé. Le sergent qui s'occupais de cette affaire était amis proche de David et a étouffé l'affaire en fessant passé Simon pour un enfant avec des trouble mentales. Il a été placé dans un hôpital psychiatrique depuis ce jour la jusqu'a aujourd'hui. Hier les policiers vous on vu dans votre cour et on remarquer les marques sur vos visages. **

**Ils ont demandé un État d'arrestation à leur supérieur et il manque juste vos témoignages pour qu'ils puissent les mettre en prison. Simon a porté plaintes pour agression sexuelle auprès de son père. **

Nous acceptons d'un signe de tête et rejoignons les autres. J'espère seulement que tout ce passeras bien je ne voudrais pas que Alice et moi soyons obliger de rester dans cette maison une minutes de plus. Nous embarquons dans la voiture de police et nous voila devant les deux policiers à dire les faits et dans les moindre détails. Notre déclaration faite, les policiers nous ramène à la maison.

Arriver sur place il y a beaucoup de protestation de la part de David et Francine. Nous nous fessons demander de rester a l'extérieur durant l'arrestation et Edward viens nous retrouver avec Simon. La porte s'ouvre a nouveau sur les deux qui ont les menottes au poignet et je vois la surprise sur leur visage quand leur regard se pose sur celui de Simon a nos coté.

Les voila dans la voiture de police en route vers leurs nouvelles demeures. Nous entrons dans la maison et madame Bedard nous accueil avec les Esmee et Carlisle aussi présent.  
**Les filles je suis tellement désolé, si j'avais su je ne vous aurais jamais confié à eux. J'espère qu'un jour vous allé pouvoir me pardonner. **  
Sans un mot de plus elle quitte la maison et part a bord de sa voiture. Esme et Carlisle viennent à notre rencontre et nous prennent dans leur bras.  
**Bella! **Me dit Esmee avec les larmes aux yeux.** Je suis tellement désolé de tout ce qui c'est passé. Vous venez avec nous! Nous avons fait toutes les démarches et vous êtes sous ma responsabilité a partir de maintenant. **Je lui souris et la prend dans mes bras au même moment que les larmes coulent a flots sur mes joues. Je regarde Alice et lui ouvre mon bras pour qu'elle me rejoigne. Elle nous regarde hésitante et nous rejoignent. Nous faisons nos bagages et mettons tous dans le coffre de la voiture. Un nouveau départ s'annonce et je sais qu'a partir de maintenant tout iras pour le mieux au près des Cullen.

* * *

Et puis avez vous aimé ? j'attends comme toujours vos commentaires !SMlovers xoxox


End file.
